Fe
by AnAyDy
Summary: perdon! lo siento amigos! aki les tengo con, todo el esfuerzo ke pude, un pedasito del 5to capitulo, espero ke les gusten estas migajas nnu.... asi ke esperen un pokito mas y les prometo hacerme espasio en mi vida para escribir... o almenos hacerlo mas ra
1. Chapter 1

Titulo**: Fe.**

Autor**: Anaydy**

**Capitulo I**

**Fe**

"**_Hace tan poco volvía a sonreír, a soñar,  
pero tal cual ha sido mi vida,  
nuevamente se me escurre la felicidad de las manos.  
El darse como el mar tiene consecuencias catastróficas,  
puede dejar heridas todavía mas profundas."_**

Caminaba inquieta, acompasando su respiración, agitada y perturbada, sabia que hacia mal, sabía que pecaba, sabia que no debía estar ahí. Se detuvo en seco, estaba oscuro, escuchaba pasos tras de si, pero ninguna presencia estaba cerca, cerro los ojos de manera profunda, esperando con ello salir de ahí, cerro su mano en un puño, y ocultando su inquietud oculto ambas manos dentro de las mangas de aquel traje ceremonial, y marcho, pasos pesados y largos acompañaban su camino, debía de calmar su esencia, disfrazar su presencia, y llegar.

Seguía caminando por aquel estrecho callejón, aun escuchando pasos ajenos, y no tubo mas que rezar, orando palabras antiguas en dialectos complejos, divinos; y en aquel momento comenzó a llover salinas de sus pupilas, como remedio a la desesperación, en silencio siendo gobernada por la desesperación. Y comenzó a correr alterada, a lo mas que sus piernas respondían, estaba aterrada, las únicas veces que salía del templo, era con los demás sacerdotes y mujeres devotas, a cierta hora, dando orden absoluta a todo impuro de no Salir de sus hogares; sabia que no podía estar fuera, era pecado, y si alguien notaba su ausencia…

No supo en que instante golpeo con un cuerpo, robusto y alto, rechazándola por el impacto, el viento de la carrera tumbo aquella tela de la gabardina que ocultaba su cabeza y oscurecía su rostro, dejándola al descubierto, mostrando el tez.

Era un impuro, alto, robusto, de caballera negra, con piel castaña y ojos claros; quizás miel o ámbar, de mirada penetrante y fría. La miro con ojos desorientados, y algo aturdido por la sorpresa.

Había estado caminando ya hace un rato, no tenia sueño, y necesitaba al menos un poco de aire, caminar por el centro no había sido una buena idea, al menos no si lo que buscabas era soledad, las calles estaban repletas de hombres desorientados, pagando placer, con una mujer que nunca volverían a ver, sosegados por el alcohol, y aumentando aquella corrupción. No hubo otra opción más que ir por un callejón, asta que sintió el golpe repentino de un ajeno, y se dio la vuelta fijando su mirada en una intensa castaña, vidriosa quizás por el viento después de correr.

La escruto un segundo, ojos castaños, profundos, cabellera azabache, negra como aquella noche, labios tan rojos de manera natural, y la piel, tan blanca como aquel vestuario; una gabardina que caía un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, blanca con bordados en los costados y pliegues de la tela, color dorados, y unas sandalias sencillas de cuero; una vestimenta algo extraña, y mas para una mujer tan hermosa, esa toga era muy similar a la que usaban las mujeres devotas, igual al que usaban las… Dios! Esta mujer era una sacerdotisa!…

La mirada perdida del impuro se dilato, y de manera casi inmediata agacho su cabeza mostrando un respeto, que la clase divina "merecía"…

La sorpresa la invadió, era tan sencillo, ver al niño, llevarle unos alimento y regresar, el plan, que nadie se percatara de su ausencia, y aquí, de su presencia, pero al parecer el divino la enfrentaba a su castigo mucho antes de llegar al santuario; un impuro la había encontrado, sabia lo que se debía de hacer, un impuro jamás debía de estar cerca de su clase, jamás tocar a un puro; ella debía de castigarlo, matarlo si era preciso, pero… no, no podía, ella no era así, no podría lastimar a un vivo y mucho menos despojarlo de su alma, no lo hacia y nunca lo aria, era monstruoso, era sacrilegio, era indigno…

-no, por favor… no me reverencies…- pidió con una voz tan dulce que le aturdió la conciencia, y de pronto sintió los dedos delgados de la mano femenina, rozarle el mentón de la manera mas suave jamás prevista, y no tubo mas que mirarla a los ojos, aquel rostro esbozando la mas angelical sonrisa que nuca hubiese visto; tan serena, tan quieta y tan desconocida…

Miro al cielo, las ultimas estrellas estaban anunciado su entrada, era demasiado tarde, si se daba prisa quizás podría llegar, y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta como una despedida, y esquivo el cuerpo inmóvil del impuro, necesitaba llegar al templo…

La observo avanzar, no lo podía creer había tocado a una sacerdotisa, había estado cerca de una "pura", era delito comunal siquiera acercarse a un sacerdote o a una sacerdotisa, sabia que era tocar limites de la santa inquisición, pero, ella… ella no lo purifico, sabia que con una simple concentración de su esencia, hubiera sido suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, sabia el poder descomunal que podía tener una sacerdotisa; pero por que no lo ataco…

¿Que acaso los sacerdotes no eran hombres déspotas, que castigaban a los impuros, según ellos, por orden del divino, cada vez que salían del templo, era para sacrificar una vida impura, solo por que el señor lo ordenaba; pero ella… ella venia sola…

Se quedo parado aun asombrado, indagando en la silueta esbelta de la "pura"… solo sonrió y negó, siguiendo su camino, a un sin creer lo sucedido…

Había llegado hasta aquellas grandes puertas de ébano, detestaba aquellas, aquel ensordecedor rechinido, se miraban tan grandes, imponentes, como ocultando algo malo, algo indigno a los ojos ajenos…

Su cuerpo respondió automático a un rezo, cubriéndose de un aura rosa, casi blanquecina, pálida, sin vida, casi sin color, y cerro los ojos, rozando con el dorso de su mano la puerta, y la retiro ocultándola en las mangas de aquel manto, y en un acto casi sobrenatural, las puertas se abrieron, dejando que la devota pasara, como si el lugar supiera reconocer su esencia…

dio pasos largos y pesados aun con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo un camino algo empedrado, guiándose en la costumbre de caminar por aquel lugar, pasando amplios jardines y figuras de mármol que ayudaban a la adoración del divino; siguió su camino por un largo pasillo, oscuro, todos debían de estar en descanso; camino al final del corredor, a una ultima puerta y se poso frente a esta, esperando que reconociera su esencia, que detonara su ausencia y callara, esperado que le comprendiera, entro…

-gracias al Señor! Pensé que te había pasado algo¿Por qué tardaste tanto?… pregunto una joven , con visible rostro de preocupación, y ojos castaños vidriosos, con un pálido evidentemente debido a la preocupación y al desvelo…

-no fue nada, tranquila…- dijo la joven retomando el camino a unos jardines posteriores, un especie de santuario exterior, dispuesto para la oración…

-lo lamento kagome, pero me inquieta saber que sales a media noche del templo, sabiendo que es un pecado, y que rondas en las calles expuesta a los impuros…- comento siguiendo pasos a tras de la joven de cabellera azabache, aun con el tono de reclamo…

-lo se hermana, pero tu sabes que debía de hacerlo, es solo un niño, y debía protegerlo…- dijo dándose la vuelta y encarando a la mujer, con los ojos evidentemente llorosos, se sentía tan baja, tan ajena aquella vida, tan vacía, sentía que si ayudaba a un alma, la vida se recobraba, pero de manera irónica, eso era pecado…

-si, pero siente tu esencia, esta corrompida, necesitamos orar… si el sacerdote se entera que saliste…

-el ya lo sabe…- dijo calma, agachando la cabeza, resignándose a lo evidente- además si me castiga lo hará con justa razón, eh desafiado el poder del padre…-examino lo dicho, y tenia razón estaba retando las leyes, las creencias de los "puros", estaba retando su esencia, su divinidad, estaba retando su fe…- sango, necesito estar sola, necesito orar…- sentencio retomando paso a la estancia dentro del templo, necesitaba sentirse de vuelta, "pura" o mejor dicho vacía…

abrió aquellas puertas, dejando liberar su esencia, estaba en la casa de su padre, necesitaba ser franca, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan protegida, aquel lugar tan lleno de paz, aunque sentía que día con día se le extirpaba la vida, sabia que mas allá de la a doraron había otro aspecto del aquel ser lleno de divinidad y poder que ella no conocía, pero sus creencias solo le permitían adorarlo, no conocerlo; las paredes tan pálidas como su esencia, aquella imagen tan viva, mostrando una cruz, símbolo de la crucifixión del hijo del padre, aquellos pilares de mármol, sosteniendo con firmeza aquella fortaleza, y solo sonrió llenando de paz su alma ahora corrompida; se arrodillo con benevolencia frente a un estante con aquella cruz, y comenzó a orar, sabia que su esencia estaba corrompida, la sentía, el color debía ser pálido, blanquecino, inspirador de paz total, ningún sentimiento debía corromper su aura, ningún sentimiento debía inundar su corazón, solo aquella sensación de paz y alabanza por el señor…

Llevaba unas horas ya, con aquella oración, rezando por perdón, cuando al sentir la presencia del sacerdote, se puso de pie por respeto, sin dejar aun de rezar…

-¿sigues pidiéndole perdón al divino?…-pregunto el hombre imponente tras de ella, con voz seca y fría, sin esperar respuesta- ruega, ora y reza por la salvación de tu alma pecadora…-hizo una pausa intentando controlar instintos, intentando controlar aquella furia, aquella desmesurada cólera- y te haces llamar pura!…-grito con furia, logrando que la joven lo mirara de frente, encarando, restregándole en la cara su error, humillando su esencia, arrastrando su fe- no escuchaste, ora!- grito esta vez rodeando a la figura de la joven con una aura oscura, asfixiándola, cortándole el aire, evitándole respirar; el aura de aquella mujer estaba siendo aplacada, y la presencia esquiva de las puertas hablaban, haciendo estallar el control del sacerdote …- arrepiéntete!…- grito exasperado- pide a gritos que te de perdón, maldita seas hermana, hacer corromper el alma que el divino te ah dado, confiando en tu pureza, compórtate como lo que eres, una pura! Y no una miserable humana!…- dijo con sorna, ejerciendo aun mas presión en el cuello de la joven, logrando que esta comenzara a derramar lagrimas de la exasperación, ejerciendo aquel despiadado castigo como obra del señor, como castigo de aquel divino…- humillas, con tus sucios actos, a nuestro padre!- dijo alterado y aterrado por el sacrilegio cometido…

Dios la desesperación llegaba, sentía como la sangre corría frenética, asustada aterrada, quizás esta vez el señor no la perdonaría, quizás esta vez si la mataría, se supone que no debía temer, ni siquiera llorar por su alma ya corrompida, pero temía por su salvación, por su familia, por sus amigos, por su fe…

Sentía como un enorme brazo le cortaba poco a poco la respiración, como aquella aura la envolvía, provocándole asfixia, provocándole dolor, pero reía irónica, lo merecía, sabia el precio, sabía el pecado, y tenia que pagarlo…

- los pecados, la tentación, el deseo son consistencias indignas de nuestra clase…-exclamo, desvaneciendo el aura oscura, retomando la postura, conservando su respeto, al menos por aquel santuario de adoración, dejando que la mujer cayera arrodillada a sus pies inquieta intentando respirar, con sus manos apretando el cuello maltratado, sosegando aquel dolor físico, aumentando el espiritual…- todos tus deseos son solo de servir al señor , como pura el único derecho que tienes, es amar a al Divino… espero que te quede claro hermana…-anuncio mirando como la joven se recuperaba poco a poco de la asfixia…

-si, sacerdote…-dijo encarando al hombre de toga oscura, aceptando el destino, aceptando el dolor, dándose resignación…- el castigo me lo manda el divino, y yo lo acepto con devoción, mis pecados serán pagados, orare sin descanso por ello…- dijo arrodillándose frente al sacerdote, y mostrando reverencia al enviado divino, al salvador, a la única luz dentro de aquel inframundo real…

-espero que aquella alma aun tenga salvación… y espero de ti, hermana, el desvelo por ella… - dio dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del santuario- volveré mañana, y espero que sigas pidiéndole misericordia al señor… que si bien no te la mereces, sea generoso y te de oportunidad…- anuncio con voz ronca, azotando las enormes puertas, provocando un eco, anunciando soledad…

Y la voz en susurros se expandía por todo el santuario, rezos y sollozos, todos pidiendo al divino solo perdón, pidiendo comprensión, misericordia, pidiendo fe…

"**_Todo vuelve a estar revuelto y en completo desastre,  
pues el amor vuelve a darme la espalda nuevamente,  
puse todo lo que en mi quedaba,  
entregue mi cariño y mi confianza,  
sin embargo, solo fui un temporal albergue,  
no pudo desligarse de otra persona,  
no fue capaz de valorar todo lo que sentía;  
sin mas ni mas.. !se fue¡"_**

****

**Hola, pues este es el bautizo de esta historia jiji, digamos que me estoy dando una auto-bienvenida jiji; y digamos que todas mis neuronas estan aqui, asi que espero que este principio de historia sea de su agrado, luego vuelvo con la continuacion, asi que por lo pronto los dejo y gracias!**

** xao... Anaydy  
**


	2. Sangre

CAPITULO II**: "SANGRE"**

"**_Regreso a su calvario consciente de lo que dejaba,  
sabiendo que no era lo que su corazón quería,  
pero lo que a sus intereses convenía. ¡ironías de la vida!  
Incapaz de jugarse, de arriesgarse a una nueva aventura."_**

El alba había caído, y primeros rayos de sol arañaban con fuerza las cumbres de las montañas, anunciando el amanecer; y aun con los cerrados y los dedos unidos en señal de oración, permanecía en silencio aun hincada a raíz de suelo, percibiendo el avivar de las esencias, el despertar de sus hermanos…

Los pasos pesados, remarcados por el eco al contacto del calco con el mármol, se acercaban, aniquilando su paz, desvaneciendo la oración; se puso de pie, después de todo el aurora marcaba el fin de la ovación…

-hermana- dijo, intentando llamar la atención de la joven, aun con aquel porte frió e inmutable, tan recto, tan grande y tan solidó, desde aquel punto parecía una muralla… una torre de fe…-¿los pecados han dejado estragos en usted, o acaso ¿el divino es tan grande como usted lo cree?…- pregunto irónico, desafiando la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven…

-la esencia de la paz es tan grande como mi fe, y esta tan poderosa como el divino…- pronuncio tan bajo, que si bien no hubiese estado aquel eco, hubiera sido imposible percibirlo…

-espero que la paz de su alma, no fomente a la corrupción de su esencia…­- anuncio, sin mirar si quiera a la mujer, pero con la mirada perdida en la crucifixión…- y confió en que aun tema por las justicias de Dios…- acercándose a ella, caminando sigiloso, extendió su mano al rostro femenino, un poco mas pálido de lo normal justificado por la evidente falta de sueño; acaricio su mejilla- no lo cree así- dijo, esta vez apretando con fuerza el fin de la quijada, ejerciendo presión en el comienzo de cuello, enterrando con dureza las afiladas uñas, partiendo la carne…

-ahh- se le escapo el suspiro por la garganta, ante el evidente dolor; pero al contrario de defender aquel agravio, cerro lo ojos, y con aquella voz llena de paz, anuncio- el dolor es nulo ante un alma llena de paz…y el divino bien lo sabe…-sentencio, con el respirar algo acelerado, como las ideas en su cabeza…

-tiene razón hermana… pero para un alma pecadora el infierno es tan preciso… por eso el divino nos sentencio como puros…- dijo torciendo una sonrisa llena de sorna, retirando la mano de la quijada de la joven, deteniéndose a mirar con detenimiento sus uñas, observando como la sangre, con aquel color escarlata, se escurría por entre sus dedos, y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una mirada invicta; observo el rostro femenino, mostrando aquella media sonrisa, y observo las marcas dejadas, como la sangre se esparcía, por todo su cuello, perdiéndose bajo la toga blanca, que comenzaba a teñirse grana …

Acerco los dedos ensangrentados, y rozo la mejilla femenina, manchando la piel en color cinabrio, limpiándose los dedos en la piel pálida; sonrió y se lamió el resto de sangre que

Aun quedaba en sus garras, y aspiro con fervor, llenando sus pulmones de la esencia vital…

-a veces pienso que el divino nos concibió sangre solo para dejarla correr…-dijo aun con aquella mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, aun con aquel temple frió e inmutable,…- vaya y limpie los restos de impurezas… que tiene que estar en la oración matinal…- dijo dándole la espalda a la joven de cabellos azabaches…

camino asta la salida del templo, marcando huellas sobre el mármol, ampliando el eco, resaltando la orfandad de aquel lugar, dejando sola a la joven, con heridas anímicas y físicas, rozando con suavidad la herida bajo el mentón, sintiendo como aquel diluvio encarnado no cesaba, provocándole un dolor punzante; miro hacia el cuello de la vestimenta observando como la sangre bajaba tiñendo, aquel traje inmaculado, color escarlata; elevo el rostro descansando la tensión en su cuello, girándose mirando la esfinge de la crucifixión… y de pronto aquella mirada llena de paz, se torno en agonía, desesperación… - señor dame espíritu… dame aliento…- rogó, girándose entorno a una salida trasera; necesitaba huir, necesitaba vida, necesitaba fe…

Permanecía hincada, desnuda, expuesta, sintiendo como el agua, casi hirviendo, caía desconsolada sobre su cuerpo, causando, a estas alturas, un dolor intenso, que si bien el agua estuviese un grado mas caliente le provocaría quemaduras; los cabellos oscuros cayendo empapados por ambos costados de su rostro, algunas hebras adheridas a su faz, y mas palmas abiertas tomando equilibrio sobre sus muslos, la espalda encorvada, el semblante cedido y sus ojos bañando el agua en llanto; se sentía tan vacía, tan vana, tan ajena a aquel mundo que le fue destinado; solo quería saber, solo quería un por que…

Levanto el rostro, fijando la mirada en la nada, tenía miedo, pavor… la sangre pronto correría, ella lo sabía… y de nuevo no podría hacer nada…

Las oraciones matinales habían pasado como se acostumbraban, los hermanos se dispersaban por el templo, algunos continuando su oración, otros compartiendo con sus fraternos, en los jardines y amplias plazas del santuario…

-¿Cómo te sientes?… te ves algo cansada…- pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños, hincada junto a su amiga en aquellos amplios jardines del templo, despejando un poco la esencia; aun sin recibir respuesta, insistió…- , no dormiste anoche ¿cierto?…- se giro un poco encarando a su compañía …

-no, estuve en el santuario…-dijo dándose la vuelta, dándole una sonrisa plena, placentera…-pero estoy bien…- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga, intentando convencerla… y convencerse a si misma de aquello…

-kagome, me preocupa tu esencia, cada día es mas frágil y eso no es normal…- dijo con cierto tono de preocupación… apretando un tanto la unión de las manos, solicitando una reacción coherente de parte de su amiga…

-sango, estoy bien, enserio…-comento, sonriendo, plasmando un aire de seguridad a cada palabra dicha…-solo es un poco de cansancio, nada serio…- pronuncio calma, sonriendo…

¿Cómo podía aun sonreír, se sentía tan confundida, tan frustrada, atada a ese mundo de divinidad de donde solo podía salir entregando su alma a lo celestial… no comprendía, el ayudar a un vivo era un pecado, y el dudar era fatal… no podía concebir la idea de cómo aquellas mujeres devotas seguían esta vida, de manera tan plena, y ella solo con veinte años de amar y servir al señor, ya dudaba de su fe, sentía que aquel paramento de credo, se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos… pero ¿Quién había escogido su destino, y desvió la mirada, observando la nada… si de seguro él, aquel divino, portador de fe y creencias, de abstinencias y privaciones, ¿Cuánto daría por conocer mas a aquel ser divino, de saber ¿Por qué un alma tan sencilla era tan vital, ¿saber por que había dos lados tan distintos, ¿Por qué puros o impuros?… ¿Por qué creer, ¿por que tener fe?…

Traída de regreso, con un roce tan cercando y calido, de una mano fría y ajena, dos sensaciones tan contradictorias, pero tan cercanas… aquella joven con cabellos castaños, había puesto su atención a aquella herida, enrojecida y amoratada, en su cuello, y no dijo mas, sabia que era y quien la había provocado, y sabia que aquella marca era solo una huella de la fe…

-sanara pronto…- dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches, posando su mano sobre el gesto amigo, dando cierta presión en la herida, indicando omisión en aquel detalle…

-igual que tu fe…- dijo con aquella mirada entristecida, poniéndose de pie, mirándola con ojos de desconsuelo, debía de aceptar, sentía un cariño tan profundo por aquella joven, una insistencia de responsabilidad hacia su persona, y se sentía culpable, al no poder responder las cuestiones de su alma… y se retiro, dejando a aquella joven de cabellos negros solo con la compañía de su esencia…

Se quedo estática, mirando al lago en medio de la plaza, como el sol encandilaba el reflejo del agua, como todos aun creían, y ella tan lejos aun… _igual que tu fe…_ palabras detonadoras en estas circunstancias, necesitaba respuestas, y solo había una persona en aquel templo capaz de hacerle ver el amor por la realidad…

Se puso de pie, dejando aquel espacio tan cómplice y tomando camino a unos sagrarios externos tras el templo, sabia donde acudir, sabia que aquella mujer siempre tendría palabras para ella; y camino con la vista recta y con la cabeza expuesta, con las mil cuestiones girando entorno a su fe, todas volcando sus creencias, convirtiendo aquella esencia en un instrumento delatante… se hinco junto a la mujer, con no mas de sesenta años, aun encarando aquella sonrisa no mitiga para una señora de su longevidad; con el rastro de los años marcados en su piel, y con su sabiduría sellada en su esencia, sin duda una mujer formidable…

-mi niña… - dijo en un gesto tan dulce, que la joven no resistió el llanto, tragando con dificultad los sollozos amargos, debilitando mas aquella mascara de incredulidad, manchando aquel progenie, descuidando aquel honor, mostrado el declive de su fe…-puedo ver que el señor reta tu cordura hija mía…- dijo acariciando una de las mejillas femeninas, elevando el rostro, ahora oculto tras las lagrimas, mirando como el cuerpo frágil de la joven se convulsionaba ante el intento por contener los sollozos, observando como aquella mirada, ahora inundada de llanto, estaba tan vacía, tan carente de vida, tan ajena a ella…

-Kaede, no puedo mas!…- dijo llorando, cayendo sobre el regazo protector de la anciana, que la miraba ahora con un dejo de inmensa ternura y una enorme comprensión…- no comprendo al divino, no comprendo a mis hermanos… no comprendo mi fe…- sollozo destrozada, hundiéndose en el abismo que era su conciencia, matando su cordura, acabando su fe…

-hija…-llamo la intención de la joven levantándole el rostro, enfocando aquella mirada castaña en la vidriosa azulada, intentado calmar el corazón y el espíritu quebrantado de la joven- jamás terminarías de comprender la inmensidad de la fe… el camino te lo da Dios, solo tu sabes si seguirlo…-dijo con consuelo en las palabras cargadas de sabiduría- pero nosotros los puros, somos los menos agraciados de los vivos, nosotros solo tenemos un camino, solo una opción…-dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza en la amarga realidad, en la credulidad de sus palabras…

-amar a Dios…-dijo mirando la nada, con la mirada perdida en la aceptación, asimilando la vida tan carente de energía, tan ajena a su ser…

-pero…-pronuncio muy bajito, sonriendo dando una esperanza al tan rasgado y joven corazón, tomando el rostro femenino entre sus palmas, logrando enfocar la mirada vidriosa castaña…- aun que eso sea cierto, seguimos siendo dueños de nuestro corazón…- dijo tocando aquel espacio, aquella piel latente por sobre la toga, sintiendo como aquel rincón acelerado pedía a latidos respiración…- de nuestras emociones y sensaciones… el divino nos dio sentimientos para demostrarlos con todo lo que nos rodea, para amar a todo y a todos… - dijo encarando la media sonrisa de la joven, aun con las marcas de las lagrimas, aun frescas sobre sus mejillas, y con el alma en mano…- ese es el privilegio de los vivos, no solo amar con el cuerpo, si no también con el alma… amar con el corazón…-dijo retirando con el dorso de sus manos las gotas salinas de rostro joven femenino, inundando la inmadura alma de nuevas visiones, de nuevas esperanzas…- no importa si el mundo entero te dice que es incorrecto, que es desacato o que es pecado, tu solo sigue a los sentimientos en tu corazón, y nunca quebrantaras el amor por el padre…- termino recuperando su pose inicial, a cierta distancia de la frágil joven, mirando con dulzura a la pequeña niña de solo diez años , que hace un buen tiempo había cuidado ya, tan parecida, tan similar, tan igual… y solo por ello, sentía tanto amor por aquella niña, un lazo tan fuerte, tan maternal…

-Kaede, que Dios ilumine tu esencia, que te pague con fe y creencia, armonía y bienestar, lo que has hecho por mi…- dijo aun derramando lagrimas, pero estas de una gratitud infinita por aquella mujer, por su única familia… y se abalanzo a aquella mujer de cabello cano, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo algo debilitado, por los años, de la devota, de su familia, de su "madre"…

- no hace falta que Dios me lo pague, todo eso ya me lo has dado tu, hija mía…- dijo correspondiendo aquel abrazo, acariciando aquel mar azabache que caída desmesurado por la espalda de la joven…- ora mi niña, reza por Dios para que te de un camino, que te brinde luz y esperanza a vivir… por él… por mi…por nosotros los vivos… -pronuncio retirado del rostro un cabello, despejándole el rostro, aviando de nuevo la joven alma, restaurando de nuevo aquella fe…

La joven se puso de pie, cayendo en cuclillas, tomando las manos de la anciana y juntándolas en acto de devoción, dando un profundo beso, sellando aquel cariño y aquella adoración por aquella "madre"…

Camino rumbo aquel santuario dentro del templo, necesitaba estar sola, asimilar ideas, cerrar creencias, crear fe… camino aun con aquel dejo de cordura destrozado, pero con aquella sonrisa incompleta, asimilando paz, al menos aquella sabia mujer le había dado respuesta a la pregunta mas importante de todas ¿Qué pasa cuando uno no puede creer?… _ese es el privilegio de los vivos, no solo amar con el cuerpo, si no también con el alma… amar con el corazón…_ ¿amar con el corazón, amar , ¿a que, ¿a quien?…_a todo y a todos_… amar a todos, a todo ser que respirara, a toda alma que pecara, a todo corazón latente… Cerro los ojos, y suspiro, comprobando lo dicho, asimilando lo creído, encontrando respuesta en palabras tan llenas de creencias, tan rebosadas de fe… si, así quería amar

Aun podía ver aquella oscuridad, aquella habitación en penumbras y aquel techo, el cual no había cambiado en lo absoluto después de décima vez que lo vio, hace menos de veinte segundos, yacía aun recostado, intentando, después de algunas horas, conciliar sueño, con el pecho descubierto y ambas manos tras la nuca… sabía que era la segunda noche sin poder caer en inconciencia, e intuía que salir a la calle, esta vez no lograría nada, después de todo, hace dos noches fue que no pudo empezar a dormir, y todo por aventurarse en las sombrías avenidas de aquella tan corrupta cuidad, todo por toparse con quien no debía, todo por verla, todo por perderse en ella…

por perderse de nuevo en aquellas facciones, en aquellos ojos castaños, en aquella piel tan blanca, en aquel cabello tan negro, en toda aquella alma tan pura… así como lo recriminaba su casta… "pura"…

-Dios ya vasta!…- grito colérico, no podía organizar ideas, no podía pensar, ni siquiera dormir, y solo por no conciliar la idea de verla otra vez…- deja de torturarme así…-suspiro dejándose caer derrotado sobre la cama… en verdad estaba cansado, arto, exhausto, de intentar pensar y no concebir nada mas que una jaqueca y un horrible insomnio… se puso de pie esta vez, y miro por aquella ventana, había olvidado ya lo hermoso que era ver toda aquella civilización solo iluminada por la luna, solo alumbrando asta donde la conciencia de algunos lo permitiesen, dándole a todo y a todos aquel aire de complicidad… no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hasta aquel gran monasterio, aquel refugio de hombres y mujeres blasfemos, tan protervos atan ajenos a lo que en verdad era vivir… tan ocultos y evidentes a la vez, tan soberbios…encerrados en un mundo retorcido, amando a un Dios tan ajeno al nuestro, pero amado igual, un Dios cruel, y sin alma, un Dios que mas que divinidad perecía su verdugo…y aun no podía creer que aquella hermosa mujer fuera una devota, que fuera una sacerdotisa…- ¿Quién eres?… ¿Qué eres?…- suspiro cerrando los ojos, trayéndola de nuevo, reviviendo su recuerdo, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos castaños, que aunque hermosos tan vacíos, derrochándose en su tacto, extraviándose en su caricia, disminuyéndose en su voz…- por favor… solo… déjame verte una vez mas… y saber que… no fue mi delirante imaginación…-rogó aun con los ojos perdidos en la presencia del recuerdo femenino, añorando tales como sus súplicas, perderse en ella otra vez…-… eres tan hermosa… sacerdotisa…- dijo con un dejo de desazón, pero mitigado por la atracción, que sin desearlo, ella, había creado en aquel, torpe e ilusionado, impuro…-que aun… no… puedo creer que… estoy vivo… después e verte…- dijo con el alma expuesta aquel joven de mirada dorada, apagando aquella ansiedad, y pegando su espalda aquella pared fría, tanto como quería estar… frió, para no poder si quiera respirar y desfallecer de una buena vez…- aunque pensándolo bien… me estas matando poco a poco… -sonrió ante la cruda realidad… aceptando que aquella joven era como aquella hermosa luna… ambas inalcanzables…

Y callo de nuevo rendido en aquella ancha cama, aceptando aquel insomnio, y esta vez, solo disfrutando de el, disfrutado de aquel recuerdo…

El sol de un nuevo amanecer se habría paso con fuerza, rayando la sombra, aun expuesta, de la madrugada, avivando la inconciencia, entre sueños de los vivos, creando una nueva mañana, marcando un nuevo albor… Y todos aquellos hombres y mujeres de fe, reunidos y orando dando gracias al divino por un nuevo amanecer…

El eco de la sonora y ronca voz, resonaba por todo le santuario, exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, conteniendo la vida, rezando con lenguas antiguas y torcidas, por el paso de los años, arcaicas oraciones, siendo seguido, en un unísono, por todos los hermanos de fe… el día había llegado, el divino lo pedía, su alma enardecida de fe lo deseaba, lo necesitaba… ansiaba verla correr…

-hermanos…-grito con fervor, trayendo en si a todo los presentes, devuelta a aquella realidad…- ¡el día ah llegado, el divino lo necesita, nuestra alma lo implora… el día de hoy ¡correrá sangre impura!…- dijo mostrando aquella quebrada sonrisa, como si aquello lo dijera hablando de un enorme placer…- nosotros solo imploraremos por aquella alma pecadora y saciaremos el deseo del señor por vérsele morir…- dijo elevando los brazos como refiriéndose aquel ser inmortal…

¡No! Dios, no podía ser el día del holocausto había llegado, las lagrimas se aglomeraron todas juntas sobre sus ojos, amenazándola con hacerla llorar; tenia pavor, terror, ¡no nuevo, no por favor… se repetía una y otra vez con insistencia… de nuevo vería vida morir, de nuevo vería lagrimas ajenas, sangre correr, de nuevo vería el pecado de matar solo por fe…

"**_Es el amor el sentimiento mas puro que tenemos,  
es por el que la vida entregamos,  
nos revitalizamos y nuestro existir disfrutamos;  
pero es también el amor quien nos mina y carcome,  
es veneno puro para el corazón y el alma."_**

-------

**Muchísimas gracias por la bienvenida chicas! Willnira, InuDany, Serena tsukino chiba, Jimena-chan y dark-a.q… la cual merece una mención especial por ser la primera jeje!… bueno aparte de ello, enserio muchas gracias por ese apoyo, tan especial para mi! Mil gracias… y solo quería pedirles un favor, todos las criticas buenas o malas, comentarios, puntos de vista, son bien recibidos, así que les pido que dejen su huella en esta historia, que es de mucha importancia para mi! Gracias!**

**xao **


	3. Matando por Fe

**Capitulo III: "matando por fe"**

"**_Es la vida pues toda una paleta de colores_**

_**  
que matiza nuestro entorno**_

_**  
en ocasiones con tonalidades**_

_**  
que no son de nuestro agrado**_

_**  
pero que vana y vacía seria entonces,**_

_**  
si todo fuera de un mismo color**_

**_  
si no existieran altibajos."_**

La mañana había pasado con insistencia, todos los devotas aun oraban, desde hace mas de seis horas, sabían que esto era importante, que debían prepararse, que esto marcaba el comienzo, el principio de una solemnidad… su aura debía ser pura, su alma poseedora de paz, y su esencia llena de fe; aquellos cuerpos, hincados, reunidos en aquel santuario, exhaustos pero llenos de creencias, llenos de la necesidad de creer…

-ahhh…-suspiro la joven, cayendo sosteniendo el equilibrio en sus palmas, fatigada por el esfuerzo y por el evidente cansancio del cuerpo… sentía como la respiración era prelimitada, y como su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación, buscando aire, con los ojos cerrados, mientras las hebras castañas perpetuamente lacias caían a sus costados, y otras estaba adheridas a su frente por el excesivo sudor, cayendo en gotas cristalinas, corriendo por su sien…

-levántate…- dijo con desprecio, aquel témpano de hielo frente a ella, mientras abría su palma, dejando ver la inmensidad del enorme brazo, con el cual sostuvo parte de la cabellera castaña, elevándola de una manera tan brusca, haciendo que la joven, ahora casi desmayada, lo entreviera con los ojos casi muertos; aquellas lagunas castañas idas, desfallecidas, consumidas…- ¡te dije, que te levantaras!- grito tomando mas fuertemente a la joven, asimilando su inconciencia; pero sin ser impedido, todos los creyentes aun oraban ajenos a la situación, ajenos a la realidad… elevando la otra mano indispuesta, abriéndola en palma, elevando el dorso, concentrando toda aquella ira, aquella sorna, en el rostro femenino, apunto de plantarle en aquella mejilla, ahora sonrosada por el agotamiento, una brutal bofetada…

-no… por favor…- susurro la joven con aquella mirada vidriosa oscura, asimilando lo sucedido, desde su comienzo, avanzando cautelosa asta su amiga, tomando con sus manos temblorosas la del sacerdote, dispuesta para bofetearla, cerro lo ojos, pidiendo a Dios clemencia por su amiga… sintiendo como las garras de aquel clérigo se clavaban despiadadas sobre la piel blanca de sus manos, cerrándolas en puño, atrapando la carne, de la mano femenina, entre sus uñas…

Apretó los dientes, en señal de acato, ante el ruego de la joven; pero de nuevo dejando entre sus garras aquel líquido color escarlata… soltó a la joven de cabellos castaños, haciéndola desfallecer contra el piso, pero sin soltar aun la carne pálida femenina, mirándola con furia ante aquel desacato, y la soltó, llevándose entre sus dedos, la sangre femínea, dejando heridas profundas en las manos pálidas… y se dejo caer junto a la joven agonizante, acomodando el cuerpo cansado y consumido de su amiga sobre su regazo, creando una media sonrisa ante lo evitado…

-su fe depende de ti…- dijo dándole la espalda a las mujeres, cerrando su mano en un puño, con fuerza, calvando sus propias garras en su palma, mezclando la sangre femenina con la propia, torciendo la boca, creando una sonrisa, llena de placer…

Cerro lo ojos con ahínco, abrazando el cuerpo, ahora, inerte de su amiga… sintiendo un dolor punzante en el dorso de su mano, observando la herida a carne viva, hecha con abstinencia y dolor, y sonrió de nuevo, al menos su amiga estaba un poco mejor…-tranquila sango… todo estará bien…- susurro abrazándose mas al cuerpo femenino… orando de nuevo, aun aferrada a la joven, dejándola descansar en su regazo…

&.

Permanecía sobre la cama, aun con aquella inconciencia, había logrado desvanecer aquel insomnio, aunque a muy altas horas de la noche… la respiración sumamente agitada, como si todo el aire en aquella habitación no fuese suficiente, sentía en carne viva aquella esencia, aquella fantasía, aquel sueño… cada rose, cada beso, cada embestida contra el cuerpo femenino, que se estimulaba aun mas con cada suspiro dado, como su esencia se contraía y explotaba ante las sensaciones, sintiendo su cuerpo llenar aquel espacio, matando la lógica… matándola, matando a aquella mujer, enloqueciendo su conciencia, acabando su esencia, bebiéndose su pureza, mostrando aquella naturaleza, animal, bestial, atacando con desmedida el interior del cuerpo femenino, creando espasmos continuos, perdiéndose en aquel orgasmo en aquel placer… llegando sin medida a aquel final, aquella explosión de esencias, a aquella… ¿realidad?…

Y despertó con la respiración sumamente agitada, con el cuerpo sudado, y con el rastro de aquel sueño haciéndose notorio por debajo de las sabanas; se sentó sobre la cama, con la cordura por los suelos y las cuestiones por cielos, Dios ¿Qué había sido eso?… dijo retirándose los rastros de sueño con las manos, frotándose el rostro, sin mucho éxito, pero aun alarmado por la intensidad de su noche… se puso de pie, pisando descalza el piso frió, entrando al baño, sosteniéndose en aquel lavabo, mirando su rostro en aquel espejo, aun sin creer lo que su desmesurada imaginación había creado… su reflejo, aun con aquel semblante algo aturdido, pero pleno, mostrando aun fresco aquel sudor, por la excitación, Dios verdaderamente una noche incitante, y todo esto pasaba solo con verla una vez, se preguntaba, con aquel rostro malicioso y lleno de placenteras sensaciones¿Qué seria tenerla así, hacerle el amor, con aquella naturaleza, con aquella energía, con aquel amor?… y sonrió ante aquella entelequia, si aquel sueño había significado una noche llena de éxtasis, hacerle el amor, seria morir en vida entre sus brazos, renacer en sus labios, caer desfallecido sobre su cuerpo pidiendo compasión, y para aceptar solo vida en su interior…

Había caído tan hondo, pisado tan bajo, a tal grado de desear, incitar a su cuerpo con un placer ajeno, Dios, se estaba consumiendo con las ansias, estaba cayendo en una situación de desesperación… su recuerdo, por si solo, era un estupefaciente, directo en sus venas y así se sentía, entupido por ella…

& .

La mañana había pasado con premura, y el sol empezaba a caer, dejando atrás el día, pero abriendo espacio al atardecer, el cielo matizándose en un gris, deteniendo el tiempo, dejando ver los estragos de aquel invierno, comenzando a nevar…

En silencio predominaba en aquel espacio, estando tan vació, pero tan lleno a la vez; todos los devotas en acción de oración, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos entrelazados, uniendo esencias; el día estaba pasando con desmedida, agotando el tiempo, yendo contra reloj, pero necesitaban preparación, necesitaban fe, creencia, credo sublime por el señor…

-¡de pie, hermanos!- grito con euforia y energía, atrayendo a aquellos hombres fieles de nuevo a aquel presente, acatando las ordenes de aquel superior, y elevando aun mas sus voces como sus cuerpos, orando con devoción…- el momento llego, y no hay manera de evitarlo ya¡los impuros pagaran con sangre su nacimiento¡malditos desde su creación, malditos hasta su muerte!…- sentencio, elevando ambas, manos en señal de suplica, agitando un tanto la respiración, y los latidos del corazón, al sentir la energía naciente de las almas a su alrededor…

&.

La tarde había caído espesa, forrando las calles y techos de un hermoso blanco, haciendo casi imposible el paso; las avenidas desoladas, y los parques vacíos, que triste era el invierno…

Caminaba pasivo, casi quieto, llevando el ritmo del aire al correr; una camisa de cuello negra, y unos pantalones oscuros, creando un juego absoluto entre su piel canela y su cabello negro… dejándose perder, al caminar, entre la espesa nieve, que no paraba de caer. Había salido huyendo de aquellas cuatro paredes, asfixiado, sosegado de lo lejos de la realidad, cayendo en desesperación…

Había caminado, por quizás horas, despejando sus ideas, aniquilando creencias, matando esperanzas, aun con aquella ansiedad; sin darse cuenta, llegando a las puertas de un amplio parque, tan hermoso, los árboles, muertos, pero inmensamente bellos, aun conservando la energía para dejar caer la flor; los amplios espacios, donde el forro verde del pasto se ceñía, una gruesa capa de hielo lo cubría, llenando aquel lugar de paz… pero, a aquel espacio, le hacia falta algo, era tan hermoso, pero tan carente de vida, tan muerto…

Y se dejo caer sobre una banca, reposando la nuca en el respaldo de la gradilla, desperezándose, llegando a esta el, aquel olor a invierno… debía de admitir, aquellas cuidad era un lugar inmoral para vivir, pero era lo único que tenia, solo vivía de recuerdos, y vagas fantasías, quizás algunos amigos, y gratos conocidos; pero demás, gente corrupta, sobreviviendo solo de la carne ajena, matando y comiendo el cuerpo del prójimo, al parecer aquellos sacerdotes tenían razón de llamarlos impuros, pues eso eran, unos indignos, traidores, repugnantes seres de sangre fría… capaz de matar a su hermano con tal de comer… si, era verdad, era un pecado, por si solo, haber nacido humano…

trayéndole desde aquella fantasía, comenzando a respirar con agitación, dilatando sus pupilas, y tragando con dificultad¿desde cuando los puros no salían del santuario?… ¡Dios, sentía como el corazón se le oprimía, algo le decía que hoy era el día, pero, esta vez¡no lo permitiría!… y salio disparado, corriendo aterrado de lo que pudiese suceder, si no llegaba a tiempo; si tenia razón, la humanidad era un nido de ratas, pero ante ello, solo había la esperanza de cambiar, y sacrificando almas humanas no lo lograrían… con variante velocidad y suma destreza cruzaba con suspicacia las grandes avenidas, matizadas en blanco, forradas de espesor, corriendo con desesperación… necesitaba llegar, sabia que aquel sádico crimen era expuesto a ojos de todos, en el jardín imperial, como recriminando aquel abuso, como obra humana, como castigo por pecar…

&.

Aquellas puertas, inmutables, de ébano, se abrieron, consolidando salida a los oradores, vestidos acorde al tiempo, con largas togas negras, cubriendo asta las rodillas y la cabeza, con bordes al termino de la tela y en sus uniones, color dorados… sandalias, en piel, cruzando listones por la pantorrilla, hasta cerrar en un pequeño amarre; y por su cuello una sarta de cuentas unidas en un cordón, en una especie de rosario, tomando este como arma de oración…

Caminaron con pasos fijos, siguiendo al sacerdote, con la misma vestimenta, solo que en color blanquecino, inundando sus oídos con rezos, confusos y quebrantados al paso del las décadas, pero concisos, indagando en su fe… creando con estas, un campo de voluntad, una barrera de creencias, un muro de fe… sabia que estar fuera del templo, era asta cierto punto, peligroso, sabia la debilidad humana, las ambiciones, la corrupción, lo podrida que estaba la sociedad, sin el manto protector del señor; era un auto suicidio, una corrupción inmunda para el alma, pero si hacia falta cobrar vidas, además de aquella prevista, lo haría sin dudar si quiera…

Levanto ambas manos, a la altura de sus hombros, y con ambos parpados abiertos, pero con sus pupilas pérdidas, dejando sus ojos en un aterrador blanco; gritando con insistencia, aquellas palabras formadas en oraciones, fortificando aun mas aquel campo de fuerza, caminando con insistencia, escoltado por el paso de sus siguientes, por las, ahora, desoladas calles, de aquella tan vana cuidad; se le había avisado, o mejor dicho advertido, al emperador Go-Daigo, de mantener las calles desiertas, _"si no quiere que cobremos mas vidas de las necesarias"_… indicó con recelo aquel sacerdote, manteniendo mas control, quizás, que aquel poderoso emperador…

Marchaban con decisión, llegando al jardín imperial, aun sin perder aquella ingente concentración, aun con lo ojos cerrados, confiando con total devoción al guía de la luz…

y frente a las escaleras, que daban comienzo a aquella edificación absoluta degradada al emperador, se encontraba hincada, sollozando, una mujer, que entre manos enlazadas llevaba un rosario, orando con arrepentimiento y devoción, por un Dios de infinita misericordia; vestida con una chilaba color blanca, holgada, dispuesta a su destino, a su rotunda perdición, esperado lo inevitable…

Levanto la vista, después de estar ahí por lo meno un par de horas, el emperador le había mandado traer, amenazando la existencia de su familia, con tal de seguir las órdenes estrictas de aquella secta, aun tenia miedo, pavor, terror de dejar a su mundo ahora, no esta lista para esto, no estaba lista para morir en manos de Dios… y con lo ojos hinchados ya de llorar, comenzó a sollozar en desesperación, observando como los beatos se acercaban, con pasos cortos y precisos, aun manifestando aquella aura, ahora visible, pero temiendo aun mas por aquel hombre descomunal, aquel témpano de hielo, a aquel protervo sacerdote…

Sabia que era un hombre de armas tomar, al menos eso eran los terribles rumores que corrían de boca en boca por la cuidad, se hablaba con desmedida sobre aquellos perversos llamados "puros", pero del que se anunciaba con temor, si quiera nombrarlo, era aquel indiscutible hombre, aquel clérigo, llamado Naraku, un hombre sin alma, y sin fe, según el mundo, lleno de retorcidas ideas, de mundanas creencias, y de destructivas visiones sobre la vida, un hombre detonante y corrosivo; con aquella mirada tan vacía, pero tan llena de desprecio hacia todo y hacia todos; aquellas uñas en forma de garras a fin de sus dedos, grandes brazos y fuertes extensiones, aun para ser un hombre de "fe", una melena castaña oscura, larga, casi hasta su cintura, ondulada, y ojos fulminantes, destellantes casi en un rojo incendiario… un completo desquiciado, que gozaba matando vida, pero atribuyendo, según el, los deseos del divino…

Todos aquellos devotas, se detuvieron en seco, levantando la vista, todos en un solo movimiento, como enfocando solo con un par de ojos a la condenada; y aquel presbítero, se acerco, con paso pesado hasta la mujer, de quizás unos treinta y seis años; con aquel temple inmutable, frió e irritable… la mujer levanto la vista horrorizada por tenerlo en frente y cerro lo ojos con fuerza al ver la mano de el acercase, de pronto, siento que le era arrebatado aquel rosario, y lo levando hasta su vista, sonrió con sorna, apretando una cuenta con sus garras, destrozándola, provocando deshacerse la cadena, cayendo todos los corales al suelo, aun sin quitar aquella risa tan perversa…- ¿crees que esto te va ayudar?…- pregunto malicioso, aun con aquella mueca de placer en el rostro, observando a la mujer rezar con desesperación, apretando sus manos en símbolo de oración, levanto el dorso de su mano, plantando en la mejilla femenina, ahora inundada de llanto, una tremenda bofetada, que la izo tambalear, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de medio lado al piso…- deja esa maldita hipocresía, sucia mujer…- exclamo con odio, y rencor vivo a la inocente, encubriendo su ira con a fe, sintiendo como la sangre corría espesa por sus venas alterando mas su cólera…- ¿crees que por rezar ahora, del señor te salvara!…- grito explotando de sus estribos, tomando a la mujer, con una ira descomunal, por el cuello, levantándola del piso, y elevándola varios centímetros por sobre el suelo, asfixiándola…- ¡se necesita una vida entera para pedir perdón, por el solo hecho de nacer!…- grito histérico, ajustando mas el cuello, delgado, femenino, escuchando, como melodía, el llanto de la mujer…- no te preocupes…- dijo sonriendo con sorna, lleno del placer, de ver a la mujer sentirse morir…- nosotros ayudaremos al perdón de tu alma, acabando con tu vida tan impúdica, y llevándote a las manos del señor…- sonrió entre dientes, moviendo un poco los dedos, en el fuerte agarre del cuello, rozando las garras con la piel femenina… satisfecho, por la orden dada, ahora el resto era acto suyo…

-no… por favor…-rogó la mujer en un acto de conciencia, aun con sus ojos enrojecidos por las inmensas ganas de llorar…- tengo… hijos… familia…- sollozo la mujer, esta vez como ultima esperanza, gastando su energía en una plegaria hacia el hombre sin corazón, que la sostenía con desmedida fuerza por el cuello…

Y la miro con una ira descomunal, con una repulsión, con asco… ajustando demás el agarre del cuello, apunto de dejarla sin conocimiento, pero manteniéndola aun conciente, al menos o suficiente para escucharlo reprochar con furia…- ¡pecadores!… ¡mas malditos impenitentes!…- gruño, apretando lo dientes en señal de desesperación e ira…- …no te basta con pecar… ¡ahora traes, a este asqueroso mundo, mas almas malditas!… ¡ahora cumpliré con mas placer los mandatos de mi señor!… - dijo con sorna, enterrando esta vez, las garras, partiendo la piel, perforando una vena, dejando caer el cuerpo inconciente, pero vivo aun, de la mujer… relamiéndose los labios, llevándose hasta la boca una de las garras lamiendo aquel goteado escarlata…- ¡ajústenla!…-grito a los presentes, enfocando una mirada castaña, dilatada y llorosa, sumamente temblorosa…- ¡hay que llevarla al templo!…- anuncio, acercándose a la joven de cabello azabache y ojos llorosos que estaba entre sus hermanos… susurrando entre sus oídos, retando la poca cordura y la valentía de la mujer… - pagara con sangre lo que ha hecho a Dios…- dijo con furia, alejándose de la joven y encaminando de vuelta el camino hacia el santuario…

&.

Había llegado… ¡pero Dios! Demasiado tarde, aquel blasfemo, sucio y desquiciado hombre tenia sujeta por el cuello a una mujer, lo veía, con pánico, como le gritaba con ira a la pobre dama; y una necesidad incandescente de ir y partirle la cara al maldito, se hizo presente, de ir y de hacerle pagar a golpes los mil y un pecados cometidos, haber si su señor lo sacaba de esta… pero, de pronto se escucho una voz infantil, un niño, eso era seguro¿pero que hacia un niño ahí?… desvió la vista, a unos cuantos metros corría un pequeño, frenético hasta la escena, con una sonrisa, como si en realidad no tuviera la menor idea de que estaba pasando en aquel lugar… Dios ¡no podía permitirlo, si aquel miserable de daba cuanta de la presencia infantil, lo haría pedazos sin siquiera tocarse el corazón… si es que tuviese…

Corrió desesperado hasta el pequeño infante, tomando al niño por la cintura y ejerciendo presión por sobre su boca, evitando hacerlo hablar, y salio despavorido de ahí, dirigiéndose a uno de los tantos callejones, en que se partía la avenida principal… alejados ya del riesgo de ser descubiertos, el joven de mirada ambarina aparto su brazo de la diminuta cintura del niño, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios indicando silencio…

-¿Quién eres?…-pregunto el niño en voz baja, intentando acatar las ordenes dadas… pero aun con aquella enorme curiosidad, despertada por su corta edad…

-eso no es importante…- dijo aclarado, pero aun consternado por la presencia del niño en aquel lugar, se suponía que todos fueron avisados, y que nadie podía estar fuera de su casa¿Qué hacia este niño ahí?…- pero por dios, niño¿Qué demonios hacías ahí, es muy peligroso estar afuera ahora…- aclaro con cierto dije de molestia, aun asustado de lo que pudo haber sucedido si se daban cuanta de que el pequeño estuviera ahí…

-es que quería ir con mi amiga…- dijo el niño con suma inocencia, aclarando aquello como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo, y si bien, para el lo era, era su amiga…

-¿amiga?…- pregunto en voz baja… asimilando la idea, entonces aquella pobre mujer no era su madre…pero ¿su amiga?…- ¿a quién te refieres?…- pregunto esta vez dudoso de su conclusión, esperando que el pequeño le supiera responder, y aclarar aquellas dudas, esperando no despertar mas…

-a kagome…- dijo el pequeño, esta vez un poco molesto por el interrogatorio, pero aun con respuestas cargadas de suma inocencia…- ¿no la conoces? …-pregunto el infante, esta vez extrañado de la lejanía del hombre junto a el¿Cómo es que no conocía a su amiga kagome?…

-no… no la conozco…- dijo el joven esta vez mas intrigado aun¿seria aquella mujer que llevaban al templo?… o caso era…- ¿era aquella mujer de vestimenta blanca, la que estaba con aquel "hombre"…- remarco aquello con desmesurado desprecio, tragando amargo al recordarlo…

-mmm…- pensó el niño, dando pequeños golpecillos con el dedo índice a su barbilla, intentando recordar lo visto minutos atrás-… ¿vestimenta blanca?…- pregunto, como si con ello pudiera rememorar lo sucedido…- no, ella traía… así como un vestido negro… y un gorro, no se le veía el cabello pero es negro, largo¡muy bonito!…- dijo con alegría el pequeño, recordando a su tan apreciada amiga…

El hombre solo, escucho atónito¡toga negra, el niño buscaba a una de las sacerdotisas¡Dios, callo sentado sobre la nieve, recargando su espalda sobre aquella barda, inclinando su cabeza hacia tras intentando despejarse, y pensar… lo habrían matado, de eso no había duda…-… eso no puede ser… quizás confundiste a tu amiga con una de esas mujeres…- reprocho el joven, respirando hondo, tranquilizando el cuerpo, cerrando lo ojos, aun escuchando la respiración del pequeño, comprobando que aun estaba ahí…

-¡No!…- anuncio molesto el niño, cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el seño, sumamente molesto e irritado¿desde cuando un extraño lo sujetaba a media calle y le decía que no sabia reconocer a su amiga?…-… ¡ella era mi amiga!… yo se reconocerla… además siempre cuándo va a visitarme trae ropa muy parecida a esa…- dijo el pequeño mas calmo, sonriendo, como comprobando su punto, restregándole a aquel extraño que el no era un mentiroso…

- ¿cuando va a visitarte has dicho?…- pregunto extrañado el hombre, esta vez intrigado, por la veracidad de las palabras del infante, el pequeño no parecía mentir, y a decir verdad deseaba creerle…

-si, mi amiga viene todas las noches a visitarme, pero ayer no vino, y me preocupe…- dijo un poco triste el pequeño, agachando la cabeza… pero levantándola después con una enorme sonrisa…- pero hoy vino, y creo que no me vio…-dijo el pequeño, dando de nuevo unos golpecillos con el dedo su barbilla, intentando pensar…- espero que hoy pueda venir a visitarme…- dijo con un halito de inocencia, marcada en una tierna sonrisa…

-mmm… y ¿tienes donde pasar la noche?…- pregunto, conmovido por el pequeño, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta, con los ojitos un poco entristecido por el hecho…-¿Qué te párese si vives conmigo? Al menos por un tiempo, mientras conseguimos un buen lugar donde puedas quedarte…- interrogo, vivaz, con una sonrisa sumamente sutil y amable, enternecido por el pequeño infante…

-es demasiada buena la oferta…- dio el pequeño, asombrando al joven son cu respuesta, provocando una mas amplia sonrisa en el hombre…-¿cuales son las letras pequeñas?…- pregunto pensativo el pequeño, queriendo confiar en el hombre junto a el… debía de decir que para su corta edad, ya sabia un dato muy importante sobre la vida, la gente buena es muy poca, y la provechosa, costosa…

Rió divertido ante el comentario fuera de argumento del pequeño, debía de admitir, después de todo no se puede confiar en un extraño, que te ofrece techo, así como así…- de acuerdo, me sorprendiste… la condición es que me cuentas más sobre esa amiga tuya… kagome…- indago con astucia, recomiendo información, al parecer algo le decía que la conversación con este niño seria muy interesante…-pero primero¿Qué te párese si vamos a mi casa y tomamos un te caliente?… así me contaras mejor…- comento el hombre al ver que el niño, se frotaba por sobre aquella pequeña chamarra que traía puesta… y se quito la suya, acomodándola por sobre los hombros del pequeño, intentando darle un poco mas de calor…

- bien señor… hemos cerrado un trato…- dijo el infante con una enorme sonrisa, extendiendo la pequeña mano hasta la del joven, estrechándola, como clausurando un acuerdo… y el joven se sonrió, y abrazo por los hombros al niño, guiándolo por aquella calles, en camino a su hogar…

&.

Las voces elevadas en oraciones, los murmullos compuestos por rezos, y el eco vislumbrado en fe, permanecían estáticos, hincados rodeando al cuerpo, ya estropeado, de la pobre mujer, aun inconciente sobre el piso, manchando, con gotas color escarlata el mármol de aquel santuario… y aun idos seguían orando, sin percatar el despertar de la mujer, hasta que el grito desmesurado de aquel sacerdote lo alerto…

-Dios no perdona… castiga…Dios no da vida… la quita… Dios no defiende… ataca…-decía, con total convicción, mientras se acercaba con paso ligero asta la mujer, que yacía tirada aun en el suelo; tomando, con su mano derecha, el rostro femenino, ajustándolo de manera severa, lastimando la quijada de la mujer, provocándola a llorar…-

¡Dios no te ama!… ¡solo te odia!…- grito, con un ciclópeo rencor, agitando la voz, rechazando el cuerpo femenino al suelo, dejándola caer boca abajo al piso, dándole la espalda al capellán…

Y enterró con fuerza y violencia, una de sus garras en la nuca de la mujer, haciéndola gemir de un dolor perverso, sintiendo como la uña del párroco bajaba, rompiendo la tela de la chilaba, al igual que su piel, dejando correr la sangre escarlata, por toda la espalda, manchando la tela y la piel… provocando el destroce de la tela, dejando semidesnuda a la mujer, si no fuese por el movimiento rápido de sus manos, aun temblorosas, sujetando la chilaba por el pecho; dejando su espalda palparía, aun con el erice sobre su piel…

Elevando aun más el eco en aquel aposento, enalteciendo las voces, realzando las oraciones… escuchando los sollozos, mudos a los oídos devotas, de la mujer… con las palmas unidas, y las rodillas gastadas, permanecía, encumbrando los rezos, junto con sus hermanos, por el alma impura de aquella "sucia" humana, y en aquel instante, su respiración se agito, al igual que el latir de su corazón, tenia miedo, tanto terror, pavor si quiera pensar en lo que estaba apunto de ser testigo, en lo que estaba a punto de ser cómplice, una coautora de fe…

Y de entre aquellas vestimentas oscuras, saco una daga, observando, con inmensa malicia, el filo del arma, pasando con sutileza, cerca de su nariz, percibiendo, aun, aquel olor a sangre impura, estremeciéndose del infinito placer que le provocaba ver, y saborear, aquel charco escarlata; y con aquel enorme deseo, calentando con lujuria sus venas, empuño aquel arma, y sonrió por entero, mostrando con avidez sus colmillos, y ante ello, aquel perenne goce; clavando en aquel desenfreno, la punta de arma blanca, en el quiebre la de columna descubierta, dejando muda la voz femenina, ante el doloroso contacto; deslizando el vértice de la daga, por sobre la piel ensangrentada, partiendo aun mas aquella tez, transcribiendo sobre esta un símbolo, antiguo quizás, resoluto por la dificultad de trazar sobre piel, provocando un enorme dolor, desgarrando la conciencia, acabando la inocencia, derrochando fe, manchando aquel fino mármol, en un color escarlata intenso, creando un lago de sangre humana, llenando de inmensidad los ojos rojizos del párroco, hundiendo mas la daga, al escribir por la espalda, provocando de aquel ritual, un reto a vivir, del cual el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir…

Y entre los sollozos y los gemidos cargados de dolor, susurro en su oído, rozando aquel aliento cargado de éxtasis en su oreja, erizando aun más la piel, pálida ya por la hemorragia, femenina…- esto marca el final de la vida… - murmuro, enterrando un poco menos de la mitad de la daga, justo en el centro del símbolo, en el quiebre de la espalda, soltando el arma, dejándola clavada en la demacrada piel, sonriendo con una inmensidad oculta, y con aquel placer de verla, poco a poco, morir; con la palma de su mano, poniéndola justo sobre la cumbre del mango, rozando con la mano el arma; en aquel instante una corriente eléctrica traspaso por su espina, haciéndolo estremecer, y carcajear a la vez… provocando que en aquel momento de desmesurado delirio, empujara, con fuerza colosal, el arma, traspasando con fiereza el agotado cuerpo femenino, provocando un extenso grito, encolerizado en dolor, dejándola caer ,en un acto por falta de vida, al suelo, matando aquella alma, matando la fe, matando aquella mujer…

Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, dejándose en cuclillas, tomando el rostro manchado de escarlata, por impactarse contra el piso ensangrentado, y con uno de sus dedos limpio la mejilla, ahora pálida, femenina, y la dejo caer de nuevo, sin la mas mínima compasión, ni respeto por el cuerpo, llevando asta su boca aquella garra, lamiendo el resto de las gotas escarlatas, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquello, absorbiendo la esencia, comiéndose la vida… - ya pagaste humana…- dijo mirando de reojo el cuerpo muerto de la mujer, pasando justo a lado del cadáver, dejando solo aquel rastro de los calcos manchados de sangre, ensuciando el mármol… machando la vida, acabando con la fe…

Y las lágrimas desmesuradas salieron a flor de piel, al verla caer, al ver la daga atravesar su espalda, al verla morir; y nuevamente no había hecho nada, la presión llego a sus ideas, el terror y el pánico llegaron golpeando su conciencia, y su fe callo, sus pulías castañas se dilataron y su piel se palideció aun mas de aquel tono natural… si matar era acto de fe… prefería dejar de creer…

"**_Por eso entonces digo cuan grande es_**

_**  
Quien capaz es de soportar sus embates,**_

**_  
Quien aunque efímeramente lo haga feliz."_**


	4. Encuentros

**hi, jeje, creo ke primero, de mi parte, una enorme disculpa! se que casi fue un mes, pero... eh estado un tanto ocupada, nerviosa y anciosa! ja, lo que paso es que el 29 de junio tube un examen muy importante, un examen de admicion... y alli me tienen estudiando caso todo el mes de junio... ahh... y este capitulo lo hice con un esfuerzo enorme, disculpas, es que estoy demaciado nerviosa, aun no me han dado resultados u...asi que por ello intente hacer este capitulo bastante largo... como una especie de recompensa... jeje... lo acabo de terminar, para ser exactos hoy a las 2:13 am jaja... un poco desvelada aun... pero espero que les guste!  
asi que aqui les dejo mi trabajo, para que carcoman mi ultimo apise de autoestima... jeje**

**bye... se portan bien!**

"**_He decidido buscarte en otras mujeres,  
para equivocarme en la elección  
y echarte de menos aún más"._**

CAPITULO IV: encuentros

Y las horas pasaron pesadas, aun con aquel vestigio de aquel trauma, si eso era, una herida clavada, con daga fría, fuerte y profunda, había lastimado su pasado, ese presente y un lejano futuro… su fe, sus creencias, y asta su amor por Dios… todo estaba por debajo de suplicas, y hundido en confusión, todo estaba negro… rezaba al vació, por que ni en el divino ya creía, lloraba a la nada, por que así lo creía necesario… y las manos temblorosas abrazaban aquella arma religiosa, aun sin saber a donde llevar esa fe; manteniendo solo el recuerdo del amor por aquel objeto, un pequeño rosario en blanco, entregado desde niña, solo para recordarle que tenia un pasado, y una vida por vivir…

Y aun ahí hincada en aquel espacioso dormitorio, frente a aquel soberano, frente a aquella estatuilla de "su señor"… Por Kami, ya no sabia en que creer, estaba atada, o mejor dicho rendida, ante su anarquía… pero en aquel instante, entre las mil lagrimas caídas, un recuerdo llego, solo palabras, vacías, eternas clavadas en su memoria…_"para amar a todo y a todos" _… y su mirada se perdió, sujetando con mayor fuerza aquel recuerdo entre sus manos, temiendo por un segundo deshacer aquel rosario… y una sonrisa marco su rostro, que por aquel instante se demacraba en llanto, iluminando aquel corazón, un respiro de esperanza la revivió…

Si el castigo de un impuro era dejar de vivir… preferiría morir…que seguir matando…

Solo miro aquel rosario, y lo beso, eso, no era por fe, era por amor… y cerro lo ojos de nuevo, comenzando a rezar, solo que esta vez, las palabras en susurros se deslizaban, rozando con sutileza las paredes de aquella habitación…-perdóname señor, pero desde hoy ya no soy pura…-dijo quedito, aun con aquella sonrisa calma en el rostro, y una respiración calma, señal de conciliación…

.O

Y lo miraba con detenimiento¿Cómo aquel niño podía tener algo que ver con aquella sacerdotisa¿De donde podría conocerla, lo observaba comer con algo de desesperación, sentado sobre el comedor, como de vez en cuando lo miraba con una sonrisa esbozando alegría en el rostro, y aun no le cabía en la cabeza como un pequeño como este, esta involucrado con esa clase de personas, totalmente desalmadas y efímeras…

Ella… esa mujer… esa sacerdotisa¿era así, se veía tan dócil, tan frágil… tan hermosa, y agacho la cabeza, con aquel desazón en la garganta… era una sacerdotisa…

-oye…- llamo el pequeño, aun con la boca llena, atragantándose un poco, pero aun así, llamando la atención del tan extraviado hombre frente a el… y aquel joven de cabellera negra lo observo, como interrogándole el por que de su interrupción…-¿Cómo te llamas?…- pregunto el pequeño con un aire de inocencia, valla después de todo, no sabia ni siquiera como se llamaba, haciendo tratos con extraños, en fin¡no lo conocía!…

El joven de piel castaña y mirada frágil lo enfoco, y sonrió ante la vida que despedía el pequeño, daría la vida por vivir así… que irónico, ofrecer lo que piensas aprovechar… - inuyasha…- sentencio con voz fuerte pero mansa, riendo ante la sonrisa improvisa del pequeño…

-mucho gusto inuyasha¡yo me llamo shippo!…- dijo a viva voz el niño extendiendo su pequeña mano por sobre la mesa, dejando entrelazar los dedos con aquel hombre, como cerrando una ferviente amistad…

Y sonrió ante el tacto, un niño llegaba y lo hacia tropezar, que irónico, bueno esta no seria la primera vez que alguien llegara, de manera fugaz, y pusiera su vida de cabeza, la cambiara… solo para concebir la idea que todo era diferente… que ella estaba lejos de su alcance…

-¿en que piensas amigo?- pregunto seguro, si, a el también le gustaba el decorado de la mesa, pero no lo creía tan fantástico como para detenerte a mirarlo por mas de cinco minutos… su nuevo amigo estaba preocupado o… tenia una perturbadora afición por el decorado… aunque no creía posible la segunda opción, aunque si lo pensaba bien en este tiempo todo es admisible…

Y el Joven solo lo miro detenidamente, era tan niño, tan frágil, tan inocente, y aun no le cabía en la cabeza, aun no terminaba de entender, como había podido estar cerca de aquellos blasfemos, de los desalmados… pero lo que en verdad lo dejaba incrédulo, era aquella mujer… ¿su amiga?…

-dime Shippo, tu amiga, Kagome¿Cómo la conociste?…- pregunto el joven un poco temerosos, aun, siquiera de pronunciar su nombre¡por Dios, aquella mujer era un enigma¿quien era ella¿Cómo podía doblegarlo así?…

-pues…- dijo el pequeño con aires de inocencia, dando pequeños golpecitos, con su diminuta mano, en su barbilla, resaltando aquella manía cuando buscaba concentración… entrando a cercanas y lejanas remembranzas, de su aun, corta vida… - veraz amigo, yo nací en una ciudad de muy lejos, al este, cruzando el mar, vivíamos en una pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad, yo, mi mami y mi papi… bien, recuerdo que un día, llego un señor, muy alto y con un uniforme, muy bonito, recuerdo haberle dicho a mi mami; que cuando fuera grande tendría uno igual…- dijo el niño haciendo una pausa, y tomando un poco de jugo de naranja de aquel vaso de cristal…-bueno, mi mami me llevo a mi cuarto, me recostó en la cama, y me dijo que no saliera, que ella después vendría a darme una bendición; cuando mi mami salio de mi cuarto…

Flash back…

Y en aquel momento se sintió turbado, veía en los ojos de su dulce madre estar un tanto entristecidos, como queriendo gravar cada instante, de aquel, en su recuerdo, y no sabia por que pero aquello le punzó, en su pequeño corazón… se revolvió en cama, tumbando las sabanas, y se sentó en el lecho, pensó solo dos segundos, y decidió solo escuchar… El pequeño, ilustrado por la oscuridad, e intuido por las sombras, se levanto de aquella cama, donde su madre lo había dejado, desacatando, de manera sutil, las ordenes dadas por su progenitora, y con paso sigiloso, camino en cuclillas hasta la puerta, apoyando su escaso peso, con sus pequeñas palmas, en la madera; pegando su mejilla en el torno, y su ojo derecho en la pequeña abertura de la cerradura, solo escuchando y viendo así, la discusión sostenida por su padre y aquel honorable militar, y los ojos vidriosos de su madre, sentada en una de las sillas del comedor; aun con aquella mirada afligida, y las manos juntas en su pecho, como intentando proteger aquel espíritu… siendo herida por la conversación, por los gritos, por los insultos… estando igual que el, solo de oyente…

- ¡usted no entiende! Tengo una casa… ¡una familia que sostener!…- dijo a media voz, con el habla un tanto quebrantada por la impresión de la petición¿Cómo pedían semejante cosa?… ¡maldita guerra!; pensó aquel hombre alto y robusto, de bigote castaño, padre del pequeño…

- ¿cree, usted, acaso que eso me importa¡… ¿Qué le hace pensarlo?… no es un favor… o un encargo… ¡es una orden, usted mañana antes del amanecer, habrá, ya, salido de la ciudad en el tren que va a la base central… a ya de usted… y su familia si no lo cumple…- dijo el, soberbio y déspota, hombre de uniforme, girando en talones encarando a aquella puerta, rumbo a la salida; dando por terminado aquel tema…

- pero…- pronuncio, casi en un susurro, desvaneciendo sus esperanzas en aquel aliento… pero cortando la oración y la respiración, al ver la reacción de aquel hombre con aires de grandeza, haciéndole frente una vez mas, cargando aquella índole de una ira descomunal, con aquel porte de irritación y cólera…

- ¡escuche!… me importa muy poco sus razones, la guerra se a desatado y nuestros soldados, la gran mayoría, han muerto; necesitamos gente, sin importar si son civiles… y escúcheme bien, que le quede esto muy claro… no por usted voy a retractar esa decisión, mas le vale… por el bien de su familia… obedecerme…- anuncio con aquel semblante frió, y aquella cara de soberbia el hombre armado… pero en aquel instante, una suplencia llego a su cabeza, y por dios que este hombre a prendería a cerrar aquella boca… - … y su hijo… también, mañana, al amanecer, en el tren quinientos trece… es hora de que se convierta en hombre…- dijo con fuerte voz, con aquella faz burlona y un tono de habla jocoso… como acentuando el enorme peligro que constaba la marcha del niño a los campos de tiro… y en aquel instante solo se escucho el eco del portazo, como bullicio en toda aquella habitación…

A pesar del disturbio, el sonido de los sollozos, intentando ser controlados, de la mujer, estallo, por Dios¿su hijo iría a la guerra?… sentía como por dentro se le estuviese cortando el aire, a pesar de respirar a grandes bocanadas, para intentar controlar el llanto, la respiración y el oxigeno le eran escasos; detonantes y fervientes latidos de su corazón, golpeaban su pecho, como alertando un posible irrupción cardiaca, y en ese instante, el horror, el pánico y la desesperación gobernaron sus nervios, logrando hacerla temblar de manera involuntaria, descontrolando de manera total aquella conciencia, provocando un colapso en su estado nervioso, llorando sin control… desde aquella disputa entre gobiernos, la cuidad había cambiado de manera remota, pero esto…por Dios le estaban arrebatando a su familia con las garras… arrancándola pedazo por pedazo…

- amor…- llamo con fuerte y endurecida voz, el hombre, a su pensativa, esposa, tratando de mitigar el lamento de su mujer…-… quiero que te lleves al niño, en el puerto, en la salida "B", buscas a Sazuke, y le dices que eres mi esposa, y que necesitas ir a Japón esta misma noche…- anuncio el hombre, perdido en aquel mar de pensamientos, sintiendo como se le desgarraba la vida poco a poco, necesitaban huir… su familia necesitaba escapar…

Y entre aquel estado de shock, su cerebro, canalizo respuestas, preguntas, soluciones, posibilidades… salidas… y entre lejana y quebrantada voz, se dejo escuchar casi inaudible la voz de su esposo,… _ir a Japón esta misma noche… _ zumbaba la oración en su cabeza, como taladrando oídos… rompiendo cabales… deshaciendo razones… tenia razón, le estaban arrebatando a su familia con las garras… y lo peor… no tenían otra salida… Por Dios ¿que demonios estaba pensando?… ¿Qué pasaría con el?…-… pero… ¿y tu?…- pregunto con aquella desesperación, con aquel nudo en la garganta y con expuesto el corazón…

-me buscaran a mi, mientras yo acate las ordenes, no notaran la ausencia del niño, además… no me perdonaría si algo les pasase…- dijo el hombre con el alma quebrantada, tomando el rostro de pálido y delicado de su esposa, y dejando un, pequeño pero delicado beso, en aquellos labios…- por favor llévate al niño, no te preocupes por mi, todo saldrá bien… - suspiro el hombre, convenciendo de eso a la mujer, y así mismo de ello…

Los nervios asentados hasta los talones, pero en pie, la mujer dejo un beso en la frente de su esposo, y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos, tomando un poco de ropa, cosas básicas y un tanto de dinero… en este caso, la vida estaba dando de bofetadas con guante blanco…

El pequeño, percatado de aquella alarmante situación, y con los ojos hinchados en lagrimas, se separo de inmediato de aquella puerta, regresando a aquella cama, estando de medio lado, dando la espalda a la madera, sintiendo, aun, frescas las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, y como, aun, zumbaba en sus oídos el timbre de aquella voz, dura y déspota, de aquel despiadado militar¿Cómo alguien podía ser capas de desbaratar una pequeña familia?… ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan frió, tan duro, tan cruel, tan ajeno a un ser humano?…pero era solo un niño… ¿Cómo podía comprenderlo¿Cómo podía crecer y entender?…si, no podía, era solo eso… un simple infante… incapaz de razonar, de comprender, de solucionar…si, solo un niño…

Una hora había pasado ya, desde que aquel hombre con aires de grandeza, había irrumpido en su hogar, y desde que su madre irrumpió su sueño, levantándolo de improviso y saliendo, a prisa, de casa; y ahora caminaba algo adormilado, sujetando su diminuta palma, en la mano de su madre, que caminaba un tanto desesperada, buscando entre aquel recóndito lugar, a aquel hombre… Sazuke…

El pequeño yacía, ahí, sentado, dormitando sobre una pequeña silla en un rincón de aquella habitación… entre escuchando la conversación…

- lo lamento señora, respeto mucho a su esposo, pero solo tengo una vacante en el bajel, la única manera de que usted y su hijo vayan a Japón, es que lo hagan en galeones separados, no puedo llevar a ambos, no al mismo tiempo, lo lamento, me es imposible…- dijo con mansa, débil y desconsolada voz, aquel anciano, De mirada vidriosa, y cabello cano, un poco flaco y un tanto desgastado por el, evidente, paso de los años…

- yo… lo comprendo señor Sazuke, pero, es solo un niño, no podría dejarlo solo… si algo le pasase yo…- pauso su oración, siéntenlo aquellas, imparables, ganas de llorar, recordando las palabras de su esposo… _todo saldrá bien… _y en ese momento el aire se hizo tan pesado, que hubiera jurado, poder perder el cocimiento por falta de oxigeno… las posibilidades, los riesgos, todas las ideas nocivas estaban juntas en su cabeza, dando vueltas, y vueltas… pero, el niño, no podía seguir en la cuidad, por su bien, tenia que irse… - ¿Cuándo saldría el primer barco?…- pregunto con la voz un tanto quebrada, aun por aquel enorme nudo, que se aglomeraba en su garganta…

- ahora mismo…- dijo el viejo, tratando de hacer mas ligera aquella situación, dejando que las palabras resbalaran mansas por su garganta… tratando de decir entre líneas, que la preocupación, no era un remedio, y mucho menos una solución…- tranquila señora, si de algo sirve, yo, personalmente, estaré al pendiente del pequeño, nada saldrá mal… en segundo bastimento saldrá mañana, en la madrugada, el niño solo estará sin usted unas cuantas horas, solo una noche… nada pasara…- dijo casi en un susurro, el anciano, convencido totalmente de sus propias palabras…

-…gracias…- dejo precipitarse las palabras en su boca, mirando de reojo, al pequeño crió, que con aquellos aires de simplicidad, se había quedado profundamente dormido, entrando aquel mundo de sueños, solo en aquella silla…

.O

Las horas había pasado, quizás unas cinco o seis, la verdad, la cuanta la había perdido ya, al igual que el sueño, aquel anciano, se había esforzado tanto en hacerlo parar de llorar, pero al fin y al cabo lo había convencido…_ no te preocupes hijo, veras a tu madre muy pronto…_ y seguía recostado en el piso de madera, con la noche encima, y con los ojos un tanto húmedos por las ganas de sollozar… pero debía ser fuerte, al menos hasta ver a su madre de vuelta…

Allí estaba, aquel gran país, aquella tierra "segura", a donde lo habían, designado a huir, el barco había encallado, en aquel enorme puerto¿Qué horas eran? No lo sabia, el sol ni siquiera había tocado el cielo, aun quedaban lo indicios de aquella noche, y seguía allí, asombrado por la inmensidad de espacio en aquel lugar, y solo en aquel entonces se dio cuanta que aquel longevo hombre, lo había llamado…

-…hijo, no te apartes, este es un lugar muy grande, es muy fácil perderse…- fueron las instrucciones dadas por aquel hombre, mientras daba pasos firmes por todo el muelle, buscando a alguien en especial…

.O

Una larga conversación se dio, quizás una media hora o mas, en realidad la noción de tiempo era escasa, o más bien dicho nula, contar minutos en esta situación, era redundante, innecesario… inútil…

Hasta que aquel hombre, salio junto con otro un poco mas alto, bastante robusto y con una mirada dura, aquellos ojos negros ocre, cabello largo, un tanto castaño… pero sin duda aquel hombre era intimidador, bueno al menos lo era aquella arma que traía en mano, aquella cuchilla, junto con esa mueca de fastidio, eran suficientes detonadores para sus pequeños nervios…

-… tranquilo Shippo, el es Nihon, el se ara cargo de ti, mientras yo traigo a tu madre…- dijo aquel viejo de cabello cano, mientras daba una conciliadora sonrisa al pequeño niño…-… tranquilo pequeño, todo saldrá bien…- se empeño en decir el hombre¿Por qué todo mundo confiaba así?…_todo saldrá bien…_ palabras de su padre, de su madre y de este hombre… en verdad ¿todo saldría bien, admiraba esa manera de confiar en aquellas personas, pero, el aun tenia miedo…miedo de que aquella conciliadoras palabras fuesen erróneas…

.O

Y la despedida en mano de aquel anciano se dejo ver, por la popa de aquel buque, al igual que aquella aurora, la vista de aquel amanecer, a pesar de que el tiempo distante de su familia, era "críticamente" demasiado, deseaba aquella libertad… esta libertad…

Aquel hombre, aquel tal Nihon, lo miraba, de reojo, desde lo alto de su postura, con aquel temple duro, observándolo con desden, con un desagrado e irritación, al parecer estar a cargo de el no, era del todo, de su agrado, ni siquiera una compañía deseable, o siquiera agradable… simplemente, tenia aquello, que la gente llamaba… "sangre pesada"… y por Jesús que así era, con la simple mirada le helaba el cuerpo, como dejando entendido, que cada movimiento seria reprobatorio… o en el caso de aquella daga, que aun tenia en su mano… fatal…

-… escucha niño, yo no soy tu madre, tu padre y mucho menos tu niñera…- exclamo, con cierto grado de desprecio y enfado, al dejar de ver aquel bajel en el horizonte, indicando con ello, que aquel favor pedido por el anciano, empezaba ahora, irritando aun mas, su carácter…-… así que cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer, me da exactamente lo mismo…- dijo inclinando un poco la postura, como para encarar mejor al infante, dejando en claro aquellas palabras, haciendo caso omiso, al rostro de pequeño, un tanto, asustado…- lo único que tienes que hacer, para que, al menos uno de lo dos este pasivo, es quedarte aquí sentado, hasta que llegue Sazuke…- expreso el tipo, regresando a aquel porte, de hombre alto y con la columna recta, mirando al niño desde lo alto de su compostura, de reojo, dando una sonrisa algo retorcida, ante el evidente temor, que expresaban lo ojos del pequeño…- y si no te gusta… ultimadamente… puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana… a mi me importas un comino…- expreso aquello, como si se dirigiese a una pared, sin la mas mínima aceptación de una respuesta, y mucho menos una contra…

Y el pequeño, solo obedeció las absolutas, déspotas y autócratas órdenes de aquel tipo, y solo se sentó allí… a esperar… mirando de vez en cuando a aquel hombre, sentado, sobre una silla, inclinada hacia tras, con ambos brazos en su nuca, ojos cerrados… simulando un reconfortante descanso, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que pasase a su alrededor…

Estado aun con vida, solo de milagro, puesto que se sentía morir de aburrimiento… se puso de pie, estirando un poco las piernas, y desperezando un tanto el cuerpo… camino de un lado a otro, sin alejarse mucho de la bahía, aun mirando aquel hombre descansar… la cuidad daba comienzo a unos cuantos metros de ahí… solo daría una mirada, solo un poco de curiosear, y seria todo, regresaría al puerto, antes de que aquel tipo se diera cuanta, siquiera de su ausencia…

Y se encamino, por aquellas calles, mirado admirado a la gente pasar, algunas un tanto curiosas por aquel niño, otras simplemente omisas, pero al fin y al cabo… gente

Llevaba caminando, ya un buen rato, buscando entre las calles algo que llamase su completa atención, y de entre aquel fugas pensamiento, vio aquel lugar… aquel templo, enorme, blanco, como si de nieve se tratara… aceptando que para aquella época el frió era descomunal… y se acerco a paso quieto, calmo; admirando en toda su extensión aquel gigantesco lugar, una iglesia quizás, un aposento… la casa de Dios…

Y las palabras huecas, en aquel entonces, ahora sonaban colmas, tan lógicas y reverendas, que solo resonaban en su cabeza, alertando de menear indolente su subconsciente…_ duerme pequeño, que dios y yo, estaremos pendientes de ti…_ había dicho su progenitora, varias noches atrás, cuando aun dormía placido, sin siquiera pensar en que esta locura llegase a pasar… Dios como amaba aquella madre suya, era su mundo, sin siquiera saberlo, ahora tenia en cuenta que todo lo que era y lo que llegaría ser, seria por aquella mujer… Dios como la extrañaba…

Sin pensarlo mas, dio, abriendo paso decidido, asta las enormes puertas de ébano, que indicaban la entrada a aquel tabernáculo… desde su corta estatura, seguía allí, admirado siquiera la altura de aquellas puertas, enormes, y tan pesadas, que aunque las empujara con ímpetu, estas parecían negarse a ser movidas… dibujo una mueca de tribulación en su rostro, y con bajos golpecitos en su barbilla, dejo correr pensamientos en su cabeza… ¿aquellos lugares cerraban?… no que el recordase, en realidad según lo que su madre le había dicho, las puertas de las iglesias, siempre permanecían abiertas… que toda persona con aqueja en su corazón era bien recibida por las manos de Dios, que no había mejores oídos, ni palabras que la de una persona devota… entonces¿Por qué las puertas de aquel santuario permanecían cerradas?…

Y camino rodeando, aquel lugar, llegando hasta una recóndita parte del santuario, como la parte trasera de la gigantesca pared de ese aposento… y con los pies y aquellas diminutas manos, comenzó a subir aquella barda, decidido a hablar con un sacerdote, su madre se lo había dicho, y seguiría su consejo…

Llegando asta la cumbre de aquella enorme muralla, sentándose solo un poco en la cima, para tomar un respiro, y observar, desde lo alto de aquel lugar, lo grandísima que era aquella pared… y como había subido aquel lugar, comenzó a abajarlo de nuevo, solo que esta ves por la parte interior de aquel seto… dando un pequeño salto al ver que la altura ya no era critica, al menos no para lastimarse con seriedad… y se jiro, solo para darse cuenta que no estaba del todo solo, estaba allí, frente a el, un hombre, alto, bastante fornido, aunque sus vestimentas no hallan sido las adecuadas para reafirmarlo, cabello algo ondulado, castaño, matizado en un oscuro… vestimentas un tanto extrañas, una especie de "vestido" que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, en negro… y por Dios sus ojos, aquellas perlas rojizas, su barbilla tensa, y una mueca de ira incontenible… si, esa seria una descripción completa del hombre con que se había topado… y e aquel instante, se sintió asfixiado, retenido por el pequeño cuello, con una fuerza enorme, sintiendo una presión en su yugular, de manera exorbita, percibiendo de pronto, que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo… aquel hombre lo estaba levantando, con la fuerza de un brazo, por el cuello, hasta la altura de su rostro… y entre mas lo miraba desfallecido a los ojos, mas fuerte sentía el agarre, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, por la evidente falta de oxigeno, y por el terror que le estaba ocasionando aquella situación, sentía como su sangre, que en aquel momento corría frenética por sus venas, estaba siendo retenida en su rostro¡le estaba cortando la circulación!… lo estaba asfixiando, aquel hombre lo iba a matar… ¿pero por que?… y como detonantes, las palabras se dieron solas…

- ¡maldito pecador, como te atreves a irrumpir en este templo…- dijo desquiciado aquel hombre, ejerciendo una presión descomunal por sobre el cerviz del pequeño, comenzando a cortar un poco de piel en aquella zona…- ¡tu impuro, infeliz desgraciado, hijo del demonio!…- grito y ofendió con fiereza, mostrando por aquella ira, sus afilados colmillos, creando un pavor instantáneo en aquel infante, que permanecía casi inconciente, aun colgando de la mano de aquel sacerdote…- ¡pagaras con tu muerte esta intromisión!…-dijo esta vez, comentando a recoger aun tanto sus dedos, comenzando a clavar con fiereza aquella uñas, encarnando la piel del pequeño… que para aquellas circunstancias estaba casi desfallecido, muerto, del pánico, del dolor, de la impresión…

Y solo en aquel instante, ante su estado de subconciencia, sintió un peso, presintió como su cuerpo bajo unos centímetros, casi imperceptibles en aquella situación… y solo como acto reflejo, abrió, solo un poco, con esfuerzo los ojos, entre viendo a alguien, que paresia estar aferrado al braza de aquel hombre, y en aquel ápice de cordura, sintió como aquel agarre comenzaba a ser menos intenso, pero aun así lo suficiente como para mantenerlo quieto… y miro perplejo aquella situación… era una mujer, y estaba llorando, prendada del brazo de aquel, efímero, hombre… rogando ¿por el? Y escuchaba, un tanto aturdido, aun, por la presión del agarre, que ejercía aun aquel sacerdote, sobre su yugular…

- señor… apiádese de el, es solo un niño… el no nació queriendo ser impuro… por favor…- dijo aquella mujer, de mirada castaña, vidriosa… sosteniéndose del brazo de aquel tipo, como tratando de hacer un poco menos nocivo aquel agarre…- déjelo vivir… yo me encargare de sacarlo del templo… pero por nuestro Señor… déjelo vivir…- dijo aquella sacerdotisa de cabello azabache, cayendo de improviso al suelo, hincada, postrándose ante la voluntad de aquel miserable…

Y de pronto, sintió el fuerte golpe, del asfalto sobre su cara… aquel hombre lo había dejado caer… le punzaba a horrores el cuello, pero eso ahora o importaba, esta vivo aun… y desde aquel lugar en el suelo, presencio un acto tan cobarde, tan protervo… que sintió una ira correr desmesurada por sus venas… vio la mano de aquel mísero hombre, elevarse un tanto mostrando su dorso al aire, plantando, en la mejilla femenina, una potente bofetada… semejante fue su magnitud, que aquella hermosa mujer, callo tendida al suelo junto a el… el cabello negro mestizo, cubriendo parte de su rostro, pero dejando en claro lo roja que estaba la piel blanca en su mejilla, a tal grado que pensó verla sangrar… con los ojos cerrados y las lagrimas filtrarse por sus ojos cerrados, humedeciendo un poco aquel piso…

-… lo sacas inmediatamente de aquí hermana…-dijo dando la espalda a la joven, que aun yacía allí, en el suelo, tendida por la fuerte bofetada recibida…- y que sea la ultima vez, kagome, que defiendes a un impuro… la siguiente no te lo perdonare…-dijo con desprecio, sin encarar al cuerpo femenino, aun tumbado, pero conciente…

Y la vio abrir los ojos, un tanto vidriosos, por los ruegos dados… pero lo que no podía creer, era aquella sonrisa, que sin mas, decoraba su rostro… se veía tan linda, tan buena… en verdad aquella mujer lo había salvado… la vio ponerse de pie, e hincarse de nuevo junto a el, tocando, de la manera mas delicada, conocida, su cuello, provocando una mueca de dolor en el… y solo la vio sonreír, de nuevo… se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco mareado, pero estable… y la miro de nuevo… y de sus labios solo logro salir, un susurro… _gracias…_

- debes salir de aquí… ¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido entrar?…-pregunto ligera, con voz delicada la mujer, un poco preocupada por el pequeño…- aquí no estas seguro…- dijo la joven, tomando al niño y llevándolo hasta aquellas enormes puertas de madera, abriéndolas con un simple rose del dorso de su blanca mano… dejando perplejo al pequeño…-por favor, no vuelvas… por tu bien, la próxima vez, quizás no tengamos tanta suerte…- dijo tomando las manos del pequeño entre las suyas, y sonriendo de manera plena, al verlo también de su parte sonreír… saliendo lagrimas pesadas, derramadas por las majillas del infante, sintiéndose desconsolado… y solo en aquel instante… solo…- tranquilo pequeño…- dijo aquella sacerdotisa acariciando en cabello del niño, dando una pequeña sonrisa, ante el dolor de la criatura…- estés en donde estés, Dios y yo… cuidaremos de ti…- susurro la mujer, estrechando al pequeño en un abrazo, sintiendo por aquel segundo, el dolor incontenible, del pequeño corazón…

Y solo le quedo obedecer, correr desmesurado, alejándose de aquel lugar, tal y como llego, perdiéndose entre las multitudes de aquella gran ciudad, adentrándose de nuevo a las calles de aquel urbe… solo esperando a que aquella mujer cumpliese su promesa…

Fin flash back…

- así, desde que estoy aquí, kagome, ha ido a verme todas las noches…- dijo el pequeño, con una mirada un tanto entristecida, dando el hecho de que aquel hombre no cumplió con su palabra, no regreso ese día, no vio a su madre, no lo cuido…- por eso te digo… ella es mi amiga… no es mala…de seguro el que la confundió fuiste tu…- reclamo el pequeño llevando un trozo de pan a su boca… masticando, mirando con detenimiento la mirada algo ida de su amigo…- es alta, al menos para mi; ya vez que soy bajito…, su piel es muy suave, y blanca, también liza…- dijo el pequeño atragantándose un tanto con el pan en la boca, presuroso, tomando de aquel baso de cristal, un poco de mas jugo…- cabello largo, muy negro, y suave… mmm… ¿que mas?… así… ojos… como café, pero un poco mas obscuros… como castaños…- susurro audible, el pequeño, con aquella sonrisa liza y amplia, recordando un sumo detalle¡si! como pudo haberlo pasado desapercibido, era la característica principal de su amiga…- como pude haberlo no tomado en cuenta… kagome es muy hermosa…-pronuncio triunfante el infante, mirando fijo a su amigo, como al parecer la vista de aquel hombre se perdía en su descripción…

- no creo haberla confundido shippo, ella es particularmente bella…- dijo sonriendo al pequeño, pero mas perdido en el semblante, creado por su necesidad, de kagome…- ¿no es así?…- miro, como aquel pequeño afirmaba con el rostro, sonriendo de antemano, observando como, aun, comía el infante… y observo por la ventana, la tarde se estaba dejando caer, arañando con destellos, mestizos, el cielo, cubriendo de aquel color rojizo, las calles de aquella ciudad… solo rió ante aquel pulcro paisaje, y pensar que toda aquella orbe era solo expuesta tras una ventana… solo expuesta en aquel cristal…- shippo, que te parece, si cuanto termines de comer ¿vamos un rato al parque?… es una linda tarde… y será inusitada la vista allí… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el joven, aun mirando por la lucerna, indicios del final de aquel ocaso…

- ¡por supuesto!… me encantaría…- dijo el niño, dando un ultimo trago aquel baso de cristal, que asta hace un rato, lo acababa de volver a llenar… poniéndose de pie, dejando tambalear la silla, un tanto, al levantarse tan deprisa, sosteniendo entre sus dedos, jaloneando un poco, aquella camisa negra, del hombre, que solo unos minutos atrás, había hecho una invitación…

.O

Y se encontraba el pequeño, ya meciéndose, con suma velocidad, sobre aquellos columpios, dando pequeños gritos de emoción, ante las sensaciones en su estomago al dejarse caer… mirando, divertido a su amigo, que lo veía desde unos metros, sonriendo, saludando de vez en cuando con su mano, percatándose, de que el pequeño, supiera que aun seguía allí…

-shippo, ven… por favor…- llamo el joven, dando un pequeño grito a su llamado, sonriendo al ver, la manera tan audaz, como el pequeño se bajaba, dando un gran salto, cayendo en ambas piernas…- ¿no te gustaría un dulce?… mira allá, hay un vendedor… alcánzalo… y compras dos, uno para ti, y uno para mi… toma…- dijo el joven extendiendo un poco de dinero, lo suficiente como para que el pequeño comprara los caramelos…

-… ¡Si! ahora vengo…- grito el pequeño, cuando ya había emprendido la carrera, corriendo a suma velocidad, intentando alcanzar a aquel vendedor…

Y el joven solo sonrió al ver las energías de pequeño… _valla que corre rápido… _ pensó, justo antes de respirar, exhalando el aire, sintiéndose agobiado por aquel respiro¡por dios¿Que había sido eso?… al sentir como el aire entraba, tan frió, no… tan calido en sus pulmones, se sentía tan libre, tan pura aquella respiración… que un escalofrió bajo desde su nuca hasta sus talones, cruzando por su columna haciéndolo erizar… y no pudo contener aquel suspiro, obligándolo a observar a sus espaldas, algo le decía que la razón de aquel escalofrió, no era solo aquella exhalación…

¡Por kami! ella estaba allí, la mujer culpable de sus desvelos, la autora de aquellos fervientes sueños, la dueña de aquella respiración… y de su boca, dejo deslizar aquel susurro…_kagome_… y la vio sonreír, como si lo hubiese escuchado, dios mió, si no hacia algo en ese instante caería arrodillado del espasmo… y no pudo mas que verla, allí parada, a solo unos pasos de el¡dios! Tanto que la había añorado noches atrás, pensando en las mil cosas que aria, que diría al verla de nuevo… para darse cuanta que lo mas que podía hacer, era verla, admirarla, y dar gracias al señor de poder respirar aquel mismo aire… la mujer mas perfecta en esencia, corazón y piel…

Aquellos labios, rojos por naturaleza; su piel tan pálida, como aquella noche que ahora pisaba; su cabello tan negro como la noche que ahora los cubría; sus ojos… las perlas mas prefundas jamás imaginadas; su cuerpo, que a pesar de aquella toga, se ceñía de manera indiferente a su hermoso cuerpo; sus piernas, sus caderas, cintura y pecho… tan frágil… como el aire que ahora le faltaba… y que dejaba correr… esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco¡dios¿Qué le estaba haciendo?… sentía como, retumbaba en su pecho, aquel desembocado corazón, como por sus venas, paresia correr lava, en vez de sangre; pesada y espesa, caliente, ferviente, quemando hasta lo mas recóndito de su cuerpo, alertando a los sentidos, provocándolo, obligándolo a respirar agitado, como si el aire fuera escaso… y es que ¡por dios! Aquella mujer le estaba arrebatando el céfiro con su sola presencia… le estaba extirpando la vida con los dedos…

- veo que el ya no me nenecita… ahora estas tu aquí…- la escucho susurrar, con aquella sonrisa, girando, como su estuviese dispuesta a marcharse… y solo en aquel instante sintió de nuevo la sensibilidad en su cuerpo, lo suficiente, como para detergerla en acto reflejo…

-…espera…- es todo lo que pudo decir, tocando el hombro femenino con su mano, deteniéndola, intentando, con ello, solo verla, sentirla un poco más…-… no, no es así… vales mucho para el, no puedes irte así como así… no puedes dejarlo… el no lo soportaría…- ni el tampoco y lo sabia, con solo tocarla, sentía como una presión en su cuerpo lo invadía, provocando espasmos en el, tratando de controlar su respirar y su palpitar, temiendo, de ser tan fuertes, que ella los escuchase…

Y la observo girarse, quedando muy cercas de el, y de pronto el aire fue tan escaso… que temió morir de asfixia… Dios, debía ser pecado mirarla así, era tan hermosa… tan perfecta… que aun no podía creer que estuviese allí, aun no podía creer que ella sonriese así… que Dios lo perdonara, pero, en ese instante, aquella mujer era la única razón para respirar, pera seguir con aliento… para sentirse vivo…

Y las preguntas atacaron su cabeza, cuestionando, en ese instante al edén¿Por qué todo era tan excelso?… ¿Por qué era tan perfecta?…

- ¿por que lo salvaste?… ¿Por qué lo ayudas?…-pregunto el joven, aun mirándola, perdido en el embelezo que era tenerla allí, tenerla así…-¿Por qué no me mataste?… ¿Por qué no me matas ahora?…-dijo con un desden de dolor, aceptando lo obvio, y cuestionando un tanto al corazón… inyectando, en aquella situación… un poco de razón…

- son demasiadas preguntas para responder… ¿no lo crees?…- susurro, sonriendo un tanto, al ver los ojos del muchacho… aquel hombre estaba confundido, y tenia un por que, ella misma estaba desorientada… no sabia, si quiera, que hacia, no tenia palabras para responder… aunque… respuestas, verdad que las había…-… no tengo el derecho, para destruir lo que mi Dios formo… no tengo el juicio y mucho menos la voluntad para hacerlo… no me atrevería a lastimar a nadie… no soy capaz…-dijo acentuando cada palabra, emitiendo la verdad, pero ¡Dios! Como le dolía permitirlo… haberlo visto, y no haberlo prohibido…-… es solo que… tengo una fe distinta…-dijo placida, convenciéndose, también, a ella misma de las palabras dichas…

Y lo observo fija, como indagando en el, preguntándose si en verdad los impuros, eran tan malditos como su señor se los gritaba… solo que en este ámbito… ya lo dudaba… y lo escucho decir, susurrar con cierto dejo de intranquilidad… _inuyasha… _ ese era su nombre… y solo sonrió… observó al cielo, tapizado en negro, vislumbrando un tanto la luna, dejando en su rostro un ápice de angustia… debía regresar…

Y la miro sentirse turbada por el caer de la noche, si ella debía marcharse… y Dios, no sabia cuanto, eso, le dolía… no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, aunque le estuviera quemando, la desesperación, su piel… por dios, sentía como aquella mujer no solo se llevaba su aire, si no también sus ganas de intentar respirar…

-… adiós kagome…- fue todo lo que su boca dejo salir… aunque sentía unas ganas, incontenibles, de gritar, no pudo mas que susurrar… parecía que el mundo se iba a caer en mil pedazos sobre el… y si no era el mundo, era su cordura la que caería así…

-… hasta luego inuyasha…- dijo la joven, dando una ultima sonrisa, como una corta despedida… o mejor dicho un pequeño aviso de que volvería…

Y hubo un eco en su cabeza… la miraba irse, pero todo lo que escuchaba, sentía y respiraba… eran aquellas palabras… _hasta luego inuayasha…_ no era un adiós, había dejado un "hasta luego" sellando con su nombre aquella partida… y no sabia como actuar, y mucho menos que decir o hacer… ella ya se había ido… y se quedo allí parado con el aire un tanto escaso, con el corazón en mano, y las esperanzas de volverla a ver…-… dios dame fuerzas para seguir respirando sin ella…- dijo mirando la silueta alejarse un tanto por la oscuridad…-…y no morir en el intento…- dijo dándose vuelta, caminando, e intentando respirar… ordenando un poco su razón, dando en cuenta que estas no eran sensaciones, o emociones… era una condena completa… era la manera mas sensata de darse por muerto… así… sin ella… quedando solo en su garganta un susurro para ella… _hasta pronto kagome…_

**_"He decidido quererte en silencio  
para que mis palabras no amarren tu espíritu,  
he decidido buscar el suelo bajo mis pies,  
mas allá de las fronteras de tu presencia."_**


	5. pedazo del cap 5

mil dilsculpas, mil disculpas! perdonenme! s... lo ke pasa es ke no tengo si kiera tiempo para una vida! la eskuela me esta tragando! y mis olbligaciones ¬¬ ashh... bueno esto estodo lo ke tengo, almenos x ahora, es solo un pequeño pedacito del cap. 5... asi ke no crean ke ese es todo completo, luego sin falta se los traere, no se como, pero lo hare! es ke eh tenido unos problemas enormes! tanto personales como sociales... T.T el mundo se me esta callendo en 1000 pedasos! y siento ke me estoy desboronando con el... asi ke comprendan un poco mi retraso... (((( de un mes ¬¬)))) x fa tengan un poco de mas paciensia... de acuerdo... kualkier duda, comentario o reproche acesino, asi correo )... asi ke... con su permiso io me dispenso a retirarme y pesro ke les guste esta pequeña probadita... jiji luego los veo... ya se me hace tarde T.T...  
o

Se ceñían los rayos a compás del sol, rayando en las simas, de aquellas tan desgastadas, montañas, por el largo paso de los años, delineando el amanecer; oyendo con esmero el correr del viento, escuchando con detenimiento aquel silencio, haciéndose compañía de la soledad, dejando entre letargos y sueños despiertos, la esencia de la subconciencia… abriendo los ojos, mirando con detenimiento la daga, que era aquella luz, filtrarse entre sus ojos… avivando su ser… había despertado desde antes, que el sol comenzara a recoger con insistencia la cumbre del horizonte, cuando aun la luna era testigo, fiel y secreto de su estadía fuera de su habitación…

Aun era muy temprano, seguro todos sus hermanos aun estarían perdidos en la subconciencia, tal y como ella debía de estarlo… pero no podía, desde que había llegado esa noche, después de intentar no ser descubierta, pretendiendo ocultar su esencia… había pasado la noche dando vueltas alrededor de su cama, sin conciliar un poco de sueño… ¿Por qué se sentía así?… aquella imperiosa necesidad de verlo otra vez, la noche anterior, mirarlo así, con ese miedo; la mitigo… se sentía tan escasa, al escucharlo preguntar, el por que de una ayuda… y eso le dolía, la creía tan prejuiciosa, tan cruel como para acabar con una vida… pero, después de todo, eso hacia, eso les mandaba su Dios hacer… pero por kami, ella no deseaba hacerlo, no podía, no quería…

Y aun con la espalda un tanto encorvada, y la mirada fija en el correr del agua, seguía cuestionando sensaciones… siempre terminaba allí, de nuevo frente aquel lago justo frente a aquel estanque, siempre era igual; no había lugar mas tangible que aquel, era un sitio donde encontraba un poco serenidad, tratando de apaciguar así, aquella inquietud… pero Dios, sentía como aquella desesperación se la carcomía por dentro, a pesar de estar allí; aquella confusión… un detonante perfecto para sus nervios… Dios¿Qué estaba pasando con ella¿Qué era esas sensaciones¿Quién era ese hombre¿Por qué se sentía así al verle, Y peor aun, al dejarle, y por Kami… ¿Por qué no podía controlarlo?… y vino aquella oración a su cabeza, siendo parte de un recuerdo… _son demasiadas preguntas para responder… ¿no lo crees?… _- hay, por Dios¿Qué me pasa?…-susurro audible a su presente compañía, aquella soledad… la única que no cuestionaría, ordenaría y mucho menos reprimiría… Kami sentía mil sensaciones dentro de si, todas juntas, sosteniéndose una de la otra, a pesar de ser tan contradictorias… se sentía tan inquieta, pero tan pasible… tan confundida, pero clara… tan angustiada, sin siquiera saber de que inquietarse… Kami, aquella enorme necesidad de verlo de nuevo, pero su razón, su juicio de lo correcto y lo incorrecto… aunque a estas alturas¿Qué lo era y que no?… ya ni siquiera lo sabia, ya no sabia hacia donde huir, a donde correr… ya no sabia en que creer…

- kagome, hija…- dijo aquella voz, un tanto desgastada, tras de si… con la convicción justa, de sonreír ante la sola presencia… si, aquella mujer, su madre, la persona mas indicada para ayudarla una vez mas…

- kaede…- susurro la joven, antes de girarse en cuclillas, a observarla de frente, y de pronto, temió estallar en llanto, sentía como aquella mujer la obligaba a doblegarse, a deshacerse de mascaras lóbregas, a caer rendida a sus pies, confesando asta el ultimo tropiezo dado… y no sabia cuanto amaba eso de aquella mujer… poder ser ella la que hablase y no su necesidad de aparentar tranquilidad…

- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?… me alarmo sentir tu esencia, estas muy perturbada…- dijo la anciana, un tanto adormilada, aun; continuaba dormida, asta que se sintió un choque, una colisión de energía, aparecer de la nada, en el centro del templo… eso, en la cavidad de lo normal, no estaba entre esa clasificación… al menos no en esas circunstancias…- vamos, cuéntame… ¿Qué te tiene así hija?…- pregunto con cierto dejo de preocupación en su debilitada voz, por el pasar de lo años y por el desvelo provocado…

- es… solo… que pensaba tener todo bajo control…-dijo la joven con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de un ayer, conservando su postura, con tanto nerviosa pero calma a la vez…- mi fe… mis creencias…mi alma… mi esencia… y de pronto… todo se colapsa…- dijo haciendo un pausa, aun con las pupilas dilatadas intentando mantener un control…- todo lo puso de cabeza…- susurro recordando, recordándolo… trayendo de vuelta aquellos recuerdos, sensaciones, emociones, todas juntas junto con su evocación… con sus ojos, con su voz… Dios¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese hombre?… todo parecía venírsele encima, todo parecía caer… todo… menos aquel enorme deseo de volverle a ver…

- ¿Quién hija?…- pregunto algo confundida la anciana, agravando un tanto el hecho de un "quien" en su relato… alguien estaba allí… alguien estaba en ella…

- el… inuyasha…-dijo con cierto dejo de melancolía en su voz, atormentándose una y otra vez con aquellos recuerdos, con la realidad, con la doliente razón de no poder verle ya… - ¡Dios kaede!… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…- exploto la joven, encorvando la espalda y agachando la cabeza, intentando esconder un poco lo doloroso que era aceptar aquello…- entre mas lo intento… mas lo pienso… mas difícil se me hace sacarlo de mi…- susurro con la voz un tato quebrantada… martirizando sus deseos con la crudeza de aquella realidad…- me da miedo el solo pensar en verle… pero no sabes cuanto lo deseo… quiero volver a verlo…- dijo la joven apretando un tanto de arena y pasto con sus manos, estrujándolos con sus puños… en señal total de desesperación… y rió con cierto ápice de ironía…­- por Kami que estoy diciendo… quiero olvidarle viéndole…- sonrió mirando los ojos, llenos de conciliación, de la anciana… Kami, su mundo si que estaba al revés…

- hija…- fueron las palabras apagadas en un respiro de la mujer… intentando comprender la confusión y el desconcierto de la joven, deseando tener dicciones para responder a su ironía… y sonriendo con un gesto lleno de paz, suspiro…- ¿en verdad quieres olvidarlo?…- pregunto, clavando, en el corazón y la razón de la joven, una estaca… cavando en lo hondo de los deseos de la mujer… encontrando una pregunta, que ni siquiera ella se había hecho…

Y se quedo allí, aun sin comprender, sin asimilar con coherencia la pregunta de la anciana… _¿en verdad quieres olvidarlo?…_ ¿en verdad lo deseaba así, sacarlo de su cabeza y sentirse vacía de nuevo?… y sonrió con ironía, jamás, en el transcurso de su vida, había logrado sentir aquel remolino de emociones, sensaciones y deseos… nunca… sin si quiera darse cuenta había sentido su respiro… había sentido su palpitar… por fin, se había sentido viva…

- ni siquiera yo lo se…- dijo aun con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, asimilando de manera total, lo que estaba significando aquel hombre… lo que la estaba haciendo sentir…

- entonces… ¿Por qué el empeño de querer hacerlo?… ¿es pecado, no lo es?… ¿tu lo sabes?…- pregunto la anciana, indagando de nuevo en la razón de la joven, dejando estragos en la coherencia y en corazón de la mujer…- si lo crees así… olvídate de el… no vuelvas a salir del templo… y calla, dejando a ese hombre, como lo que siempre debió ser… solo un recuerdo…-dijo la voz de la anciana, decidida y convencida de sus palabras, con un temple fuerte y duro… mirando la confusión de la joven… y sonriéndole, mirando el dejo de soledad en ella…- pero… si no lo crees así… no te esfuerces en tratar de olvidarlo, no lo lograras… mejor, tráelo a tu memoria cada vez que puedas, lleva su rostro contigo, has de su voz la única forma de poder escuchar, has de su mirada la cosa mas precisa… y de su recuerdo lo mas indispensable… - dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, mirando la luz en la mirada de la joven, retomando en ella de nuevo aquellas esperanzas y deseos de seguir…- deja que sea tu corazón el que decida…

dejen mensajitos con su opinion !...y ke dios se los pague! con muchos hijitos jijijii


End file.
